Chris Crush
by ym4yum1
Summary: Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) is a world-class spy. But we can't forget the woman inside her. So, what if she has a crush? Just like any of us? Any bets on who he is? The story of Steve/Natasha relationship through movies-dates. Warning: SPOILERS of almost all CHRIS EVANS' movies, 19 plus 1! Inspired by Comic-Con interviews. Part 4 of 'Welcome to Level 7' series! (Being revised)
1. The Avengers

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Fantasy movie **The Avengers** (2012): Robert Downey Jr., **Chris Evans **as** _Steve Rogers/Captain America, _**Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth, **Scarlett Johansson** as _**Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow**_, Jeremy Renner, Tom Hiddleston, Clark Gregg, Cobie Smulders, Stellan Skarsgård, Samuel L. Jackson, Gwyneth Paltrow and Paul Bettany as Jarvis (voice)

.

* * *

**The Avengers**

* * *

.

Captain America is a great leader. He inspires everyone to be better just by being around. Besides of being an expert tactician and an excellent field commander, he's an excellent observer and his enhanced senses give him unmatched advantage – he's almost like a human-lie-detector. This is perfect when navigating through the intricacies of government agencies – like S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Army – and essential for him to be the leader of the Avengers – definitely not an easy group to manage. It's his job to assure that they work as a team, and he really cares about them. So he watches the Avengers.

Steve Rogers likes to watch Natasha Romanoff – he has been watching her since they met last year. She's fascinating and different from any woman he'd met before. Not only as a team member – no doubt that Black Widow is amazing. But it's the woman inside her – the one she fights so hard to conceal – who had captured his interest and invaded his dreams.

He remembers what she said when they first met. _"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice."_ Not that he would ever brag about it, but Steve was used to be admired, but somehow her scrutinizing eyes made him feel... different. _"It's going to get a little hard to breathe."_ She sure knew how to use words.

With the grace of a ballerina, she moved ahead, guiding him and Dr. Bruce Banner to the Helicarrier's bridge. Steve couldn't deny it; he found it truly… hypnotic. Interesting to see the Black Widow in action, spreading her web to catch him, to observe and understand who he was. He read her file and he could certainly read her – surely they didn't exaggerate in describing her skills, though he'd kept his thoughts and observations well hidden. But then she turned to look at him eyeing her, just for a moment, as if she wasn't sure about the effect she had on him – and there was a breach in her perfect well trained armor. It was enough for him to notice a different Natasha inside her – a glimpse on her eyes that combined with a pulsing vein on her forehead that could possibly be translated as… _Curiosity_?

That was really a great surprise, and made him pay Fury ten bucks – not that the director would ever know the real reason. Whoever has the chance to really know him will learn that it is the human side that will always marvel Steve Rogers.

Unequivocally, Natasha is a very attractive woman, one of the most beautiful he has ever met in his whole life. But for Steve, she is far from the cold person Black Widow pretended to be, and that's what draws him to her.

In the past year, they have been working together and learning to trust each other as partners. They shared similarities that made it all easier – like being private people and placing the work first throughout their whole careers. But their differences are what made their bond unique – they are complementary, and therefore mutually strengthened. Through this unexpected partnership, the soldier and the spy started to question their own lives, what they wanted for them.

Steve's quest is simple, he wants to know more about the real Natasha.

Although she can mask her real emotions perfectly, he sees beneath her. He notices any increase in her heartbeat, or when her eyes blink a little faster, even a tiny drop of sweat falling on her forehead near her fiery red hair or a change in her breathing rhythm. And since she's great on reading people too, she knows she can't hide anything from him. So she started to break down the barriers that she'd put up and learn to trust Steve as a friend. Their well-oiled working relationship has become a more intimate friendship.

Natasha's reserved but, deep inside, she cares about Steve and knows he's lonely, so she wants to help him. She loves movies and she likes to watch them particularly after a tough day. It's her way to unwind from all the stress and she invites him to join her. It is an opportunity for them to be together in a more casual environment.

In spite of looking like an odd duo, they find a surprising relief as they learn to rely on each other.

.

* * *

Next movie: _Sunshine (2007) _

* * *

.

**Author's note**: This story was inspired by Comic-Con interviews about Steve and Natasha in the upcoming movie _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_, and behind the scenes photos.

Scarlett Johansson, _"She and Cap now have this relationship that they've built. It's an opportunity to see how she is in a more casual working relationship with somebody. It breaks down the barriers that she's put up. You learn more about her each time."_

Chris Evans says Captain America and Black Widow have an _"odd couple"_ relationship, coming from very different attitudes about what is right and wrong.

.

English is my second language, so please forgive any mistake.

Feedback is the best way to improve! xxoo Mari


	2. Sunshine

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Adventure/Sci-Fi/Thriller movie **Sunshine **(2007): Rose Byrne, Cliff Curtis, **Chris Evans** as **_Mace_**, Troy Garity, Cillian Murphy, Hiroyuki Sanada, Mark Strong, Benedict Wong and Michelle Yeoh

.

* * *

**Sunshine**

* * *

.

Steve meets Natasha at the movie room at the Avengers Tower common area. It's the ultimate private movie-theater with the best sound, image and special effects – what a billionaire like Tony Stark would call _the basics_. It's all in complete darkness except for the huge screen. He had checked the info JARVIS sent to his StarkPad before; this movie is about a mission to save the dying Sun – basically, the sacrifices that have to be made in order to preserve the future of mankind. Something that he's well aware of.

"Hi." She's reclining on the huge home-theater sofa in the front and smiles gesturing for him to come close.

Usually, when the team is gathered to watch something, they use the comfortable sectionals around it, but today it's only the two of them, so the central place makes more sense. "JARVIS, please start the movie."

"Very well, Agent Romanoff."

Sitting beside her, he gets carried away by the incredible images of the Sun on that unbelievable screen. "Points to Tony, feels like we are actually in that ship."

There's a hint of melancholy in his voice. She doesn't fail to notice the singularity of the situation and looks at him raising an eyebrow.

He smiles to reassure her, "Seems to be a good movie." It doesn't disappoint him – the sci-fi plot is well thought, but it's only a background to the psychological journey of the characters.

It's the first time she invited him to watch a movie, so she chooses a cerebral adventure with powerful human drama – surprisingly, too close to their real lives, as the engineer _Mace_, the solo voice of the reason, attests. _"We have a payload to deliver to the heart of our nearest star. We're delivering that payload because that star is dying. And if it dies, we die, everything dies. So that is our mission. There is nothing, literally nothing, more important than completing our mission. End of story."_

Completing the mission – that's something Steve and Natasha had always known about. But the sacrifice part was his and Tony's bitter prerogative.

"Did you think about dying?"

They're looking at the hot Sun, but he understands she's asking about the cold ice, so he simply answers, "Yes."

They are partners, friends and, above all, they trust each other. But some personal issues were never discussed before. She feels safe and relaxed with him – she asked without thinking. _Damn_. Natasha hates being impulsive like this and tenses right away. In the field, it can cost lives.

When the Avengers first came together, the Black Widow kept distance, pretending not to care about anything or anyone. But Steve saw how concerned she was about Clint, _"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."_ Or when Tony was on the other side of the Tesseract portal. _"Come on, Stark." _He knows she cares.

Now, the soldier almost can see the gears in the head of the spy, as if reprimanding herself for being spontaneous. He can't let her feel that way, "Come here," he smiles reaching out for her. After so many missions together, the two of them are used to take care of each other's wounds or massaging out the knotted muscles. They have no restriction to physical contact, so she leans her head on his shoulder – even so that's something she wouldn't do if they weren't alone.

He pats her hand gently, "It's easier when the decision involves only our own lives."

"You don't need…"

"No, it's ok. To tell the truth, it's good to talk." He finds comfort in this small act of tenderness she's giving to him. "The complicated is to choose among the lives of others. Sacrificing one for the benefit of the group."

Hearing his words, Natasha immediately remembers when he gave the order to close the portal before Tony had returned – the burden of the leadership he never shared with any one of them. She also won't forget what Thor said after the battle.

_It was one of the Captain America's tales, as the Thunderer liked to call them, because the demigod has nothing but respect for Steve as a leader. He praised that Steve always shared the laurels of conquest but took the blame of the defeats. They were fighting side by side, and he was admiring the Captain's technique and almost superhuman strength, when he saw Steve warning Tony. "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip." The prince and the soldier looked at each other as they heard the bomb explosion. Both experienced commanders knew that the portal needed to be closed before any radiation could pass through it. Steve didn't hesitate and gave the order. "Close it." But it was the pain in the Captain's face that gave the Asgardian heir the proof of his worth as a leader – a noble heart. Since then, Thor has been following Steve's commands without questioning._

Natasha can't agree more – she'll follow Steve anywhere. They've been working together, sharing tactical tasks, and she's hoping that he trusts her enough to know she will always have his back.

She's lost in her thoughts when the movie reaches the part where the guy plunges into the tanks with coolant – she reacts instantly, "JARVIS, stop it." She sits upright and turns to Steve, "I'm sorry, I forgot this part." Because it's awfully ironic that anyone would freeze to death so close to the Sun. But she has no excuse and she's off balance, sitting next to him without knowing what to do – a whirlwind of things is going through worried green eyes.

He gently takes her hand and puts on his pulse. "Nat, look at me. I have no problem with that scene, or any freezing one. Of course I care about life; I don't like to see anyone dying. But do you get the point?"

She feels that his heartbeat is steady, but she's looking at him with a mix of guilt and confusion. She simply can't trust her instincts right now and tries to read him to find out if he's lying to her.

He sees all her distress signs, so he explains, "I remember the instant of the crash and nothing else. I must have passed out because of the violence of the impact. I have no memory of being frozen whatsoever. The doctors said it was part of the suspended-animation state – it's like death. The next thing I remember were faded voices, probably when I was in comma."

Natasha lets out a breath, "Certainly Coulson's." They both laugh relieved.

"Let's continue?" She nods and he says, "JARVIS, please?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers."

Steve's the most genuine person Natasha has ever met, and she can't help but watch him. She admires his integrity, and how he truly cares about them as a team. He knows each one of them really well, and she thinks they are lucky for having him in charge. Right now, he gave her the answer she needed, the way she would better understand it – the same way he always did when they were on a mission – to get her back on track.

"You make everything seems so easy. You know? The team." She compliments sincerely.

He smiles shyly and flashes his deep blue eyes. "It's hard to be responsible for everybody's well-being." He's absolutely humble, "I'm not the wisest or the smartest."

She had never seen him looking so young. Technically Steve and Natasha have the same age – not counting his frozen time and trusting the information on her S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file. They're around 29 years old, while Tony, Bruce and Clint are past 40. She squeezes his hand tenderly, "You make me feel safe. I trust you." She realizes what she said, and adds quickly, "We all trust you." Without waiting for his answer, she leans back on the sofa.

He thinks he knows what she's giving to him, but he can't be sure; he doesn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks." He looks at her but she's looking straight ahead.

Stunned, Natasha can't face Steve because realization takes hold of her. She was so worried about him that she didn't even care about _Mace's_ death, which she always did, every single time she watched that movie. _No, it can't be right_. Her crush is Chris Evans, the actor who plays _Mace_ – a dream, unachievable, and completely safe. She can't lose control or get compromised. Besides, she can't think about feelings she has no idea how to deal with. She can't think of Steve this way.

They remain quiet, shoulder to shoulder, watching the ending credits while listening to '_Avenue of Hope_' by _I Am Kloot_.

.

* * *

Next movie: _The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond (2008)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: DVD/Blu-ray extras: S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Files, Marvel databases – Avengers Date of Birth

1969, December 18: BRUCE BANNER  
1970, May 29: TONY STARK  
1971, January 7: CLINT BARTON  
1984, July 4th: STEVE ROGERS (adjusted date of birth: 1918+66)  
1984, November 22: NATASHA ROMANOFF

**Ref**: _Sunshine_ Trailer – youtube/watch?v=r8BSlqHAhuY

**Character**: Mace is the engineer, military background, very cut and dry, with a morally uncomplicated personality. He has a level head which enables him to operate fairly coherently under pressure-filled situations. (Production Diary – Chris Evans – youtube/watch? v=eIBdGIjYmmg)


	3. The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Drama/Romance movie **_The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond_ (2008)**: Bryce Dallas Howard as Fisher, **Chris Evans **as_** Jimmy Dobyne**_, Will Patton, Ann-Margret, Mamie Gummer, Jessica Collins and Ellen Burstyn.

.

* * *

**The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond**

* * *

.

It's been a long exhausting week and they're both very worn-out. Steve came in a hurry, longing for this time with Natasha, just the two of them. Her TV room was also comfortable with all the tech Tony couldn't help but provide, in a cozy atmosphere, full of velvet, silk, very feminine, and in Steve's opinion, just beautiful like her.

Leaning over, Steve whispers in Natasha's ear, "What are we watching?"

"It is a Tennessee Williams' drama in the 20s." She looks at him quite embarrassed, "It's a romance, ok?" and hands him a beer.

He straightens up and puts his arm behind her on the soft couch. "Sure. Thanks. You know, I was born in 1918."

"I know, I thought you'd like it." She's smiling and he loves when she smiles.

"Ah, I stopped at the new coffee shop down the street," he says, giving her a paper bag with a coy smile, "I didn't know which one you liked, so I bought one of each."

She opens the bag and finds a dozen of Russian chocolates. "The dark ones!" Her eyes are shining and she kisses his cheek, "Thanks!"

Natasha always makes him blush. "I remembered you were looking for them", he is pleased for making her happy.

She lays her head on his arm, and starts to unwrap one of the bars. "Oh, this is the best one!" She turns offering him a piece, "You have to try this one." At any other time, with any other person, Black Widow and chocolate would mean seduction – not here. This is the real Natasha that Steve loves to see.

He holds her tenderly, "We can go there after the movie, deal?"

"Sounds like a plan." Just for a moment, she gazes at him again – the same way she did a few times during the last week – then she turns back to the screen.

But as Natasha watches the movie, Steve's watching her – something has definitely changed. He can't help but notice a familiar face – the actor from the previous movie is playing _Jimmy_ in this one. It can't be just a coincidence.

The main characters, _Fisher_ and _Jimmy,_ are a very attractive couple, making the women jealous of her_._ _"And you're the cynosure of all female eyes at the party."_

Natasha smiles devilishly looking at Steve, "I'll show this to Tony!" The genius had given the soldier a hard time every benefit party the Avengers had attended because the crowd, to get the Captain's autograph and photo, was always the largest.

Steve grins, "Don't even think about it." He knows she's teasing him but he can't help and blushes again.

The restroom scene follows, when _Jimmy_ punches the old guy for staring at _him_. Steve coughs and Natasha bursts into laughing. "So, has it ever happened to you?" Of course he won't answer her. He presses the candy against her lips to shut her up. She's happy, natural, absolutely stunning – the chocolates were an excellent idea, he thinks. She seemed to know the movie lines by heart, and he found himself enjoying the change of her breath, her pulse, until her body suddenly tensed up.

_Miss Addie_ is a very sick but experienced woman who sees the truth behind _Fisher's_ agony and desire to flee. _"Because you want somebody to love you that you love, and you don't know how to arrange that. And not all the teardrop diamonds of this world, lost or found, can arrange that for you."_

The spy is now cursing herself for choosing this movie, remembering she thought it was a good idea for being a period piece. But the truth is, seeing the character _Fisher_ battling her inner demons searching for love, it triggers emotions in Natasha that she didn't intend to share with him. She needs an escape, so she gets up and walks to the bar, "Another beer?"

He nods and accepts the drink, wondering about what's bothering her so much. But the answer he founds is quite simple, and sad. _Fisher_ is honest and brave, but also lonely and lost. Her final words sink in deeply, _"And as for me, well... no one will ever love me."_

She sits again but keeping distance. It hurts Steve just to think that Natasha may be feeling this way. He wants to say how much he admires her, how honored he is for being her partner and friend. Steve wished he could say something, but he's not sure yet and she's not nearly ready.

Before he can do anything, Natasha starts, "Tell me it wasn't that way." He looks at her puzzled, so she continues, talking about how women were defined by those times standards. "Vinnie is good enough for Jimmy to have sex but not to be a wife, while he can't even think of kissing Fisher without talking with his parents about marring her." She's feeling exposed because of the movie. "Poor or rich, women didn't have a choice. He hurt them both and he is a good guy." She's angry at Steve; although her brain can't accept the reason her heart can't hide anymore – her crescent attraction for him. _Damn chocolates._

Steve wasn't expecting these kinds of questions, let alone her Black Widow persona. Those were sexist times, that's the awful true and they both know it. So, there's nothing for Steve to answer. He sighs, and says as obligingly as he can, "I'm glad the world has changed." He meets her gaze with a tentative smile not knowing what he did to get her so mad.

Her eyes are scrutinizing him as if looking for weak points, "What do you mean?"

He's feeling in an interrogation room, on the wrong side of the table, "Well… things were complicated in my day."

She's harsh, "Not missing the past today?"

He has no idea what the hell is going on and why she's acting this way. "Nat, I don't miss the past." He tries as calm as possible, "I'll always miss the people, but everybody does that, right?"

She shots to kill and never misses it, this is what she does best, but she didn't imagine she could really hurt him. "How you don't miss the past? Don't you miss living in the 40s?" Once again, she acts before thinking and immediately regrets it. She can read him too, and that's why they trust each other – they don't waste time pretending.

His voice is steady, but the coldness in it scares her the most. "I don't miss growing up sick in pain or seeing my mother die of a terrible disease. I don't miss the hunger and poverty during the Great Depression. I don't miss being skinny and bullied. I will never, ever, miss the horror of the war." His body is absolutely tense and he tightens his fists resting on his legs displaying frustration and disappointment. "But come hell or high water, people still think I will freak out because of a cell phone."

She recognizes, too late, her mistake. "When you say it like that I realize how completely stupid and shallow that question is." Natasha's nothing but honest.

Steve usually doesn't care about the old-man jokes but, for some reason, he didn't expect that from her – not after all they've been sharing. He wishes she knew him better. But of course he blew it out of proportion. "No, I'm sorry Nat, it's not you." He takes her hand and squeezes it softly, "I guess I'm really tired today, ok?" He is heartfelt and really embarrassed for losing his control with her.

But Natasha takes it as proof of trust, and she feels oddly happy about it all. "Steve, I- we need to apologize to you, for all the dumb things we say. We don't know anything about your life before." She can't apologize for being mad with him, she can't even remember why she was mad in the first place. "I shouldn't... I'm sorry if I hurt you." It's the best she can say, but it doesn't matter; now she can be there for him. Without thinking, she already sounds welcoming. Squeezing his hand back, she lays her head on his arm.

Steve's still uneasy, his heartbeat is slightly off-balance, but Natasha's curled at his side with her head on his chest, massaging his hand to release the tension. He still doesn't understand what just happened. _Why women always want to hurt me? _Howard's words when Peggy shot at him come to his mind, '_The moment you think you know what's going on in a woman's head is the moment your goose is well and truly cooked.'_

Anyway, Natasha's taking care of him, and he likes it, "Thanks."

JARVIS plays the movie's beautiful soundtrack. They stay there for a while, he drinking his beer and she eating her chocolate bars, until they are both relaxed again. Then she offers, "I don't miss the Cold War or the Red Room either, but I do miss a couple of people, and some things like these," giving him a piece of chocolate.

He tastes it and smiles, but when he looks back at her, green eyes get captured by the depth of his blue ones. "I'll always miss my mother… She died when I was 18. I miss not knowing my father. I wish I could've saved my best friend, Bucky." It was as if he was yearning for saying those things to her – to show the deeper feelings within his heart. "I lost a few things but I believe I gained more. I don't want to go back to 1945. It wouldn't change anything." He takes a deep breath and she never saw him so exposed before, "The one thing I would do if I could… I would bring mom here before she got sick." This was the deepest truth kept locked away in his heart.

He didn't even know he needed to talk about this, but he is feeling much better already. However, his overwhelming release is mixed with apprehension – he is hugging her close and senses that she's the one freaking out now.

Natasha misses her mother too and would bring her back if she could – it's a sad connection between them. Now she can understand what touched Steve in the movie; the scenes with _Jimmy's_ mother in the hospital. She lowers her head nervously. He's so open, honest, and she knows she can't be that way; she doesn't deserve his trust, _him_. The scarier part is that she wished she did – a hidden truth that _Fisher_ unveiled, '_Since it's only you that I want.'_

Steve can't know exactly what's she's thinking, but he remembers the movie, and tries, "I miss the people I loved back then, I'll always do. But everybody deserves a second chance, to meet new people, right?" He keeps the hold on her, and kisses her hand.

Natasha shivers. _Fisher's_ words keep echoing in her head, '_People don't always shiver because they're chilly.'_

A thousands things were passing through Steve's mind at that moment, but only one mattered – she's vulnerable, uncomfortable; he can't see her that way. "Wanna get more chocolate?"

She feels like he's giving her life back. _Thanks._ And she smiles, "Yes. But let's eat first?"

After dinner, they ended up at the Russian coffee shop, sharing a bit more about their lives as she teaches him about dark chocolates.

.

* * *

Next movie: _The Losers (2010)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: _The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond_ – Trailer (youtube/watch?v=nk86MyOxt3Y) & party scene (youtube /watch?v=hF_RmTEVWAE)

**Characters**: Based on a Tennessee Williams's screenplay. Fisher is the rich girl who has everything and nothing at all; no real family, no place in life, no love. Jimmy is the poor boy with a noble heart; devoted son, hardworking and honest above all.


	4. The Losers

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Crime/Drama movie **_The Losers (2010)_**: Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Zoe Saldana, **Chris Evans **as** _Jensen_**, Idris Elba, Columbus Short and Óscar Jaenada

.

* * *

**The Losers**

* * *

.

Natasha tried not to think about Steve or what happened; she failed miserably. First, she lost her control, something that she didn't do in a long time. Second, and more surprising, he didn't use it against her, he respected and protected her instead – she didn't have to defend herself as she always had before, even from Clint, who would have at least made fun of her. Third, she couldn't stop dreaming about Steve.

She wanted to please him, so she came to his floor bringing four boxes of Brooklyn Style Pizza. "I hope you're hungry."

Steve greets her with a kiss on the cheek. "Always," he answers sheepish. "Nat, these are my favorites, thanks."

"I owe you for finding my dark chocolates."

Carrying the boxes to the kitchen he offers, "I have a bottle of Chianti that would be perfect, unless you prefer beer."

"No, wine it is. Pepper got me addicted."

He smiles picking up a corkscrew, "The perks of living a millionaire lifestyle."

"Actually it's women's wisdom; wine it's better than beer for my waistline."

"What are you talking about?" he frowns, "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

He compliments sincerely, but she's a woman - by definition always worried about her silhouette. The team come often to his gym to learn new fighting techniques – Steve kept them all in shape - but Natasha trains with him daily. "Then why it is that I'm always worn out after our spar sessions?"

"I'm a super soldier, it's not fair," he says shrugging good-naturedly and grinning.

For a moment she loses herself in that smile, gasping at how attractive he looks with basic blue sweatpants and his muscles bulging out of his grey T-shirt. _Focus_. "How about an action movie?"

"You brought Brooklyn pizza, I'm all yours."

Said by any other man it would be a cheesy pickup-line, but Steve's never ordinary, and always the perfect gentleman. Still, his words have an unexpected effect and Natasha's heart flutters - she turns around to set the dishes and hide her flushing face. Her thoughts drift away and she remembers when she first met him.

Natasha had read his file, but knew more from Coulson's incessant babbling about the world's first superhero. She wouldn't deny it; when she first saw him, she thought that Steve Rogers was the perfect male specimen - mouthwatering. Everyone in the Helicarrier seemed to agree – all the agents were literally ogling him – even the imperturbable Maria Hill didn't fail to check the Captain's _attributes_. He had knocked them out just by walking with that uniform. However, Steve remained focused, professional, as if he was oblivious to all that attention. Natasha had learned later that with his enhanced senses nothing went unnoticed for him, which only made him more interesting.

But what surprised Natasha was that Steve looked directly into her eyes, never a millimeter below. Not once had a man failed to check her out before. _Who is this guy?_ He was the complete opposite of Tony, who wanted to devour her when they first met, or Clint, who tried to defeat her. Natasha could label all men, but not Steve - he defied definition and for that reason intrigued her.

Steve never judged or feared Natasha - he treated her with the genuine respect of a valuable team member, without a hint of prejudice or superiority. In his old fashioned way, he treated her like a woman - never as a sexual prey or weaker gender – but with courtesy and reverence. Like when he protected her with his body and shield during battle, or simply held a door open for her to pass. Although she found odd at the beginning, after working so close and knowing him better, she was startled because he ended up making her feel special. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud.

"Nat?" His eyes are inquisitive, and he's already in front of her pouring a glass of the red wine.

Back from her daydreams by his dashing figure, she can't help but smile, "Thanks."

"Love when you smile like this." He says and walks towards the table, leaving her even more lost on her own feelings.

His taste is impeccable, the Italian wine matches perfectly with the pizzas and they have a good time enjoying each other's company. After that, they settle down on the leather couch.

"You got me addicted to Russians," and he hands her a chocolate candy box.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm too fat already."

"You? Nonsense. You're perfect," he winks giving her a dark one, her favorite.

Natasha knows he's completely sincere but still can't believe he's saying all these things so naturally. "Look who's talking, mister four-times-faster-metabolism. You can eat whatever you want while I have to fast to get into my suit." She almost pouted taking the candy.

"No way!" His laugh is contagious, "That Black Widow suit slips on and off pretty easily."

She's shocked, and as red as her hair. After a few seconds that seems like an eternity, she opens her mouth but nothing intelligent comes to her mind, "JARVIS, start _The Losers_, please?"

"Right away, Agent Romanoff."

Steve raises his eyebrow, "Losers?"

She still didn't process what he said before, but at least she can talk again, "This is fun, I swear, just plain cool action about a black ops' team." She felt guilty for the last time so she chose a guy's movie but she was already questioning herself hoping he doesn't find her choice too silly.

The first character in scene is _Jensen_, and Steve recognizes the actor. He just laughs winking at her mischievously and Natasha uses all her concentration to not blush. But he has an amazing visual memory and spots another familiar face, "I know this guy. Isn't he Gatekeeper of Asgard?"

"Yeah, the actor's name is Idris Elba, and he played _Heimdall_ in Thor's movie." She knows everything about movies. "The resemblance with the real Asgardian is unbelievable, right?"

The scenes are exhilarating and he's enjoying it – he is a guy after all.

She's leaning back with legs stretched on the couch, slightly sideways to keep watching him - not the superhero or the man from the past - just Steve. She's so attracted to him that it's exciting and terrifying at the same time. He doesn't hide anything and it's a complete mystery for her how he does that without being afraid. It's contagious; Natasha can't help but trust him like she never trusted anyone before.

Yet, he doesn't miss any opportunity to tease her repeating _Jensen's_ silly lines, "Hi, what's your name? I have no legs, but I wanna take you on a date."

She bites her lower lip slightly, trying not to laugh, but she's happy that he's having a fun time.

He ends up putting her feet on his lap and massaging them - his hands are magical and Natasha can't concentrate on anything other than his touch.

One particular scene get both attention, _Aisha_ asking, _"You have no one, do you?"_ and _Clay_ following, "Do you?"

Steve caresses her feet and she realizes that she had never felt so safe in her entire life, or less lonely. She smiles, but suddenly _Jensen_ starts to sing 'Don't Stop Believing' and she immediately looks back to the screen - Steve makes a face.

She asks smirking, "What?"

He squints, "I didn't imagine that you would like this kind of movie."

She spits out before thinking, "It's not the movie."

"I know; it's _your guy_," and he's gloating.

Busted. She's trying hard to keep still but she can't find her Widow mask anywhere.

He bursts into laughter and keeps mocking her, quoting _Jensen's_ lines, "Where you from originally? Do you have any hobbies? I like your dress."

She's flushed and kicks him, but he grabs her legs holding her loosely. The whole elevator scene is hilarious; they are having fun and laughing out loud.

But _Jensen_ jokes again, this time too close to home. _"I'm warning you, I am a lethal killing machine. It was a secret government experiment. They did stuff to me. Spooky stuff..."_

Steve's still smiling but says, "Isn't always that funny," then he realizes that she's already straightening up, sitting next to him. She moved her hand discreetly, but he got it as a signal to JARVIS since the movie's instantly paused.

"Nat, don't worry, ok?" He smiles reassuring her. Since the Russian coffee shop they've been talking a little more about their past.

"I'm not, I..." She's can't see him hurt, "I know, it's ridiculous."

He's longing for her affection, "No, it means you care," he says coyly happy.

She reads him, so she squeezes his hand softly and asks, "Weren't you afraid?"

"I guess I only understood the whole procedure when I was already there. I didn't think about the risks before, or the consequences." He can't help but remember his past, and his heart sinks a little.

She sees his discomfort without having any idea about the reason, so she nestles beside him. The natural question comes through her mouth, "Did it hurt?"

He remembered Bucky and the bold answer he gave back then, repeating, "A little." She raises her brows and he smiles shyly - he can't pretend to her, he doesn't need to be the superhero. "No, of course it did." She holds his hand as he adds, "It was like if my body was ripping from inside."

She knows he isn't trying to get attention but she hugs him tenderly as if to show him that he won't feel that pain anymore. "Worth it?"

He nods and holds her closely, "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here, right?"

She can't think about the meaning of his sentence, but she kisses his cheek because she felt an irresistible need to kiss him.

He treasures these moments with her, the spontaneous Natasha, so he whispers, "Thanks."

"Pozhaluista."

"What's that mean?"

"That's Russian for you're welcome."

She signals JARVIS to continue the movie, keeping her head on his shoulder, but she needs the fun back, so she jokes, "Avengers as Losers!?"

Steve follows immediately, "Let's buy Clint a hat?" He quotes the sniper of the team, _Cougar_, "Never touch the hat."

Both laugh, and Natasha adds, "He'd say never touch the _bow_."

"You're _Aisha_," and he quotes _Jensen_, "Now that's a bad-ass chick."

"Zoe Saldana rocks."

Steve looks at Natasha teasingly and says, "There's something really sexy about a woman who can kick the shit out of a man."

It takes a few seconds for her to realize that he's quoting the movie's making of – she's mesmerized by his playful behavior, but she shouts the first thing on her mind, "Poor Jensen, computer nerd, he'll be Tony."

Steve burst out laughing, "Poor Tony!" and quotes another infamous line, "Liking the angle of the dangle?"

She punches him lightly on his chest. "You are Colonel Clay," and she puts her hand over his heart repeating _Aisha's_ line about the team leader, "You care what happens to them." He smiles shyly, and she continues, "You really care about the team, but I don't think that's a weakness. It's your strength."

Again, blue eyes dive in green ones, completely exposed, humble, and showing all his fears, "I'm not the oldest; well technically I am, but…"

She finds hard to resist him looking so vulnerable, but she needs to keep talking, "You bosses everyone, even Fury. And, technically, you are a Colonel."

Steve always forgets this - his posthumous promotion to Full-bird Colonel, although 66 years of back pay wasn't a bad thing to receive. "Colonel America never sounded good."

They both laugh and Natasha finds the perfect way to finally tease him back, "Personally, I think Colonel Rogers is rather sexy." Then, she can't stop laughing because his cheeks turned as red as the Chianti wine they're drinking.

Once more she's on his arms, but this time she's happy and he can't miss the chance. He noticed everything; how easily distracted she was gazing at him, and how her heartbeat jumped every time he said something to her. He wasn't playing games or aiming to seduce her – he was trying to show his feelings, as open as he could but, still, he tried to be charming. Of course she makes him nervous, she's too special, but he knows what he wants. He looks at her, and she instantly feels the intensity of his words as he says, "Well, he gets the girl."

She gasps for an instant, but recovers quickly, "She can kill him."

He smiles widen loving to see her on top of her game, and he kisses her hand saying, "He likes her," his deep blue eyes are completely honest, "Does she like him?"

The Black Widow was speechless and Natasha Romanoff was astonished – the master seductress was trapped by the irresistible old fashioned sincerity of Steve Rogers.

.

* * *

Next movie: _Puncture (2011)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: Animated TV show _Avengers Assemble_ episode 1x08 "_Molecule Kid_" – Natasha: "_Pozhaluista._"  
**Ref**: _Colonel Rogers_ from Kirixchi's fanfiction _Paperwork_.

**Ref**: Chris Evans & Scarlett Johansson Comic-Con 2013 interview: _"That Black Widow suit slips on and off pretty easily."_ ( 1:58 - youtube /watch?v=J3bxQOReOk0 )

**Ref**: The Losers Chris Evans' elevator scene – youtube /watch?v=eqQpRZxapIg  
**Ref**: The Losers: The best of Jensen - youtube/watch?v=g4NsB6eDQeM

**Character**: Jensen is a hacker, and a computer nerd, but also the kind of guy who loves life. In the family dynamic of the group, Jensen is the kid of the family. He's a little juvenile, immature, gets into mischief and cracks jokes at inappropriate times. ( 1:29 - youtube/watch?v=agg4riV-LMs )


	5. Puncture

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Drama movie **_Puncture (2011)_**: **Chris Evans** as _**Mike Weiss**_, Mark Kassen, Marshall Bell, Brett Cullen, Jesse Martin and Vinessa Shaw

.

* * *

**Puncture**

* * *

.

They were interrupted by an emergency call, and dragged to a dangerous mission that lasted the whole week. Steve kept Natasha close, kept her safe; they worked together perfectly as usual, and the team was successful. But they didn't have any private moments; she remained focused and avoiding him all the time. He was worried if he went too far; if he read the signs wrong. He never wanted to jeopardize their friendship; more than anything, he couldn't imagine hurting her in any way, but he knew something was wrong with her.

Everything about the Black Widow was classified - anything more intimate with her would be casual, undisclosed. Any man interesting enough to earn her attention, to be captured by her web, must had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut in order to survive - that was the legend around her; her curse. Also she had a rule that she brought from Russia, due to some unfortunate past experience, coworkers were forbidden. This only increased the mystery surrounding her, and kept her feared – but alone. Because of the Avengers, anonymity was impossible with paparazzi following them everywhere.

Behind her perfectly build walls, Natasha Romanoff was miserable. She had the same needs as any woman, and she was craving human contact. But she was too close to Steve, all men paled in comparison. He was off limits; even so, he was too decent for one night stand and she was never good enough for anything else. He seemed to not care about her fame or rules and kept advancing - she didn't know how long she could keep running from him. _Fisher's_ words were still hunting her head, _'Since it's only you that I want.'_

* * *

Friday evening, coming back from the last S.H.I.E.L.D.'s debriefing session, they ended up alone at the Tower's elevator. Steve can't hold it anymore, "Nat, what's wrong?"

Natasha almost can swear that JARVIS slowed down the elevator; she's trapped, "Nothing, why?"

"I miss you."

His sincerity is disconcerting and scares her more than anything, so it's the Black Widow who answers, "We've been working together non-stop." She knows he won't accept it, but that's the best she can do. _He's off limits._

Steve seems to ignore her walls, and gets close touching her face softly, "I'm sorry; I screwed up, didn't I? You can tell me anything."

She finds difficult to breathe fighting hard to not lean into his touch, "I've just been tired, that's all." Her green eyes are almost grey, emotionless.

Her coolness hits him badly; he drops his hand looking completely lost. No matter how hard she tries, she can't see him hurt. She's almost giving up, when he gets a paper bag from his coat's pocket and gives to her.

"Gustav called me and left these for you. He said they are Tula Gingerbread. His wife made them, and they thought you'd like." He had become friend of the coffee shop owner - an immigrant from Moscow whose son is a fan of Captain America - that became personally in charge to search and find all the best Russian products for her.

Natasha cursed the Russians and their hereditary sweet tooth. Damn Steve for knowing her so well. In 4 sentences he waltzed easily through her barriers, and her heart was melting already. "Thanks," she takes the bag smiling shyly, and when she looks at him there's no more mask.

He says coyly, "I love your dimple when you smile like this," but he's still looking uncertain.

She asks, embarrassed, "What I'm gonna do with you?" placing a kiss on his cheek.

He instantly lights up, begging with a smile, "Have dinner with me, please? It's past eight."

She can't resist him, not anymore. "Can we order in?" She stops at her floor and he follows her.

He picks his StarkPhone and asks, "Dawat?" It's one of her favorite restaurants, just two blocks from the Tower.

She nods, "I'll take a shower."

He makes the call and orders everything she likes. "JARVIS, please tell Natasha that I'll go change too and I'll bring the food when I come back."

"Very well, Captain."

In the privacy of her room, Natasha takes her suit off remembering Steve's words, _'That Black Widow suit slips on and off pretty easily,'_ that have been feeding her mind with desire. After the shower she's nervous about what to wear. She picks a sari-dress that she bought the last time she went to Calcutta, to get Bruce; it's not fancy but it's comfortable, and pretty.

When she gets back to her living room, he's already there with the table set, "Nat, you look beautiful." He offers her a flute of Champagne, "So Indian was a good option, right?"

"Yes, thanks," her cheeks are a little pinkish but she's done with the hiding, "What are we celebrating?"

"That we're alive?" He pulls the chair out for her, ever the gentleman, "Besides it fits perfectly with Indian food."

She takes the seat, "And people think you don't drink because you can't get drunk."

He frowns, "You don't have to drink just to get drunk."

"Combining food and drink is an art, I give you that, you're an artist." She toasts him.

He smiles proudly of her compliment - he likes that she can see the man and not only the soldier. "Thanks. I just want to make you smile." She grins and he toasts her, "Like this."

Steve's wearing jeans and a white shirt – but it makes Natasha suddenly thirsty, and she hands him her already empty flute, "Excellent choice." She can't take her eyes of him; she tried to shut her feelings down, but at this moment, she can't think of one rational reason for not jump on him, so she drinks avidly. She needs to do something to take him off her system. Indian cuisine is spicy and stimulating. They eat and she drinks even more – he worries.

They end up at the TV room, and there's a frozen image of her favorite actor on the screen - _her guy_, as Steve calls him. He asks, "So, what've you been watching?"

There's something dark on that scene, and her voice sounds melancholic, "It's a true story, kind of 'David and Goliath' law drama."

He knows she likes to watch a movie over and over again, and wonders why she didn't invite him, "Sounds interesting."

"We can watch it now, if you want." There's almost a plea in her voice.

"But aren't you tired?" He's truly concerned.

"I'm drunk, I can't sleep right now, and it's your fault." Natasha's already lying on her velvet couch, opened out like a queen-sized bed, and she reaches out for him. She looks amazing in her Indian dress; she's not wearing any makeup but the green and gold patterns highlight her eyes and her lips are lusciously reddish - he couldn't say no anyway.

He smiles, "No, you're not." He knows her too well, but he takes her hand sitting next to her who immediately cuddles by his side.

"JARVIS, please, play it from the beginning."

"Right away, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha's not drunk but she's emotionally shattered. She can't show weakness, so she attacks; she starts to kiss his neck and slid her hand through his chest.

Steve feels her fragility and desperation in attempt to regain control. He closes his eyes and just for a second he lets himself be taken by his own feelings – he hungers for her. As hard as it is for him to not succumb to his own desire, he can't let her go on like this. Gently, and masterfully, he grabs her hands and blocks her actions without her even realize it. He doesn't fight her, he changes her mood – talking about the movie and pressing relax points on her shoulders. He makes her feel safe and her need of power is long forgotten, she melts in his arms.

She isn't sure of what just happened, but she's not feeling rejected, she's taken care of and that's a completely different new sensation.

Her guy plays Mike, a brilliant young lawyer who's a functioning drug addict, and she lets herself immerse in his troubled life. As deeper and darker the plot goes, Steve feels her mirror all the anguish and pain. He keeps holding her gently, trying hard to make her comfortable, but it's a tragic story and her guy gives a ground-shaker performance. The phone scene is heartbreaking, _"I don't like to be alone."_ Her last wall falls, and Steve feels Natasha surrendering completely to the devastating emotions - the movie ends and teardrops falls silently from her eyes.

He never saw her crying, ever. Not even when they thought that Coulson was dead and he remembers Clint saying, _'Natasha doesn't cry.'_

Share these movies with her, and the bonding they're establishing through them, has been an amazing experience, a privilege. But this is the final proof of trust - this is a side of her that no one knows. "You shouldn't be watching this movie alone," he holds her closely placing a soft kiss in her head. "You should have called me." He isn't judgmental, that's all she didn't know she needed, and she lets go - she doesn't remember the last time she trusted anyone like this, or if she ever did it - she hides her face on his chest, and weeps.

It's a sad story, but Steve feels that Natasha's crying for something more. He knows she's vulnerable as never before and she doesn't like it, so he tries to cheer her up. "Your guy is a great actor." She doesn't say anything, so he continues praising the performance, the story, the approach, until he says, "He was fighting bullies. It's what I did my whole life."

"You're not like him." Her voice is nothing but a murmur.

"His cause is noble; I'd fight by his side."

She swallows hard, "You're not damaged. You're perfect."

He feels that she's at her breaking point, so he's extra careful, "No one is perfect…"

Her voice is trembling, "He wanted to do the good, but no one believed in him because he was truly messed up." She starts to shake fighting back tears to continue, "Even his best friend gave up on him. He lost everything, everyone." Finally, she sobs, "He died alone."

That's the point, Steve couldn't believe it. Suddenly he recognized the patterns; personal detachment, faster pace, higher risks, self-deprecation, and her addiction is the job. "No, no, you are not alone." He holds her close while she cries, "Shh, I'm here." He whispers kissing her head softly, "You are not like him."

She's drained and has no strength left, her voice is a sad lament, "I'm a spy, an assassin. No one can seriously trust me, or call me a hero. There is nothing real about me." She remembers Tony's words, when he discovered that she was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. "Not even my memories…"

Steve knew a little about the Red Room, but its methods included brainwashing and manipulations of memories. He looks at her with respect and admiration, how lonely it must be, when you can't trust even your own mind. Another sad connection with Mike; both fighting huge internal demons to do something good.

He rubs her cheek with his thumb gently, "This is real, you and me, this moment."

His words make her heart jumps, but she's so broken that she can't look at him; she closes her eyes resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart lulling her to comfort.

"We don't need to be heroes, we can be ourselves." He holds her hand close to his heart. "I can't lie to you or to myself. It has being a long time since I feel this way." He raises her chin gently, "I trust you."

"You shouldn't. The red in my ledger..."

He's straightforward, "That's in the past. I think we should start focusing on our future."

She can't say anything else, her lips parted, and she's just waiting for him to take her.

But seeing her defeated like this is excruciating for him. "All I dreamed was to have you in my arms, all I want now is to kiss you and to make you mine, but I'm not gonna do that, I can't, and I need you to understand me." His voice is steady but his hands are trembling.

Her brow furrows in a state of confusion and shame, "You don't want me?" She was always been coveted as an object of desire, but never surrendered, so, now, she feels nothing but a failure.

Steve's heart is shattered by understanding her pain. He pulls her to his lap, enfolding her into his arms, "Natasha, I carry a torch for you." His lips touch hers softly, briefly, but the electricity between them is overwhelming, "Can you feel it?"

She nods between tears, green eyes fixed in blue ones.

"But I can't take advantage of you, not like this. You have to be with me, if and when you want it." Only then she realizes that he is also completely vulnerable, and terrified. His voice is weak, "I need to be sure that you want me, the same way I want you."

Her shoulders start quivering and she buries her head in his chest, "I do." If he didn't have enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard it - his eyes get watery.

"I don't want you to regret anything in the morning. I don't want you do anything because you don't have the strength to choose now." He caresses her face and kisses her forehead tenderly, and she melts into his kiss. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, "I need to be strong enough to be worthy of you," and she feels his tears mixing with her own.

All her life she needed to fight protect herself, and everyone tried to use her. She never felt so exposed and safe before. The movie's words echoing in her mind.

_"Just because you can't really get over the dark parts, it doesn't mean you can't get to the good ones."_

He holds her until she's asleep in his arms.

.

* * *

Next movie: _The Nanny Diaries (2007)_

* * *

.  
**Ref**: Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) - Stark Tower - 200 Park Ave Manhattan, NY  
**Ref**: Indian Restaurant Dawat - 210 East 58th Street New York, NY  
**Ref**: Waltzed from leiascully's fanfiction _Kick Off Your Sunday Shoes_  
**Ref**: Ultimate universe (Earth-3488) - _Ultimate Avengers 2: __Rise of the Panther _(2006) - Steve to Natalia, _"That's in the past. I think we should start focusing on our future."_

**Ref**: _Puncture_ trailer – youtube/watch? v=jbaTN0Pc6bQ

**Character**: Based of a true story. Michael David 'Mike' Weiss is a young Houston lawyer and a functioning drug addict who takes on a health supply corporation while battling his own personal demons.


	6. The Nanny Diaries

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Comedy/Drama/Romance movie **_The Nanny Diaries_ (2007)**: **Scarlett Johansson** as **_Annie Braddock/N_****_anny_**, Laura Linney, Alicia Keys, **Chris Evans** as _**Hayden/******__**Harvard Hottie**_, Donna Murphy, Nicholas Art and Paul Giamatti

**Warning**: Implicit sexual situation.

.

* * *

**The Nanny Diaries**

* * *

.

Steve woke up blinking slowly a few times and smiled; the feeling of having Natasha wrapped in his arms was amazing. Looking at her face resting peacefully on his chest, he thought about everything that happened last night. At first, her sleep was irregular; she woke up agitated a few times but she clung to his hand the whole time. A twinge of sadness pierced his heart as he felt her anguish. He stayed there, heartwarming and comforting around her, reassuring, "I'm here," until she was sound asleep. They have been at each other's bedside before, while recovering from some injuries, but this time is completely different – they aren't just friends anymore… he hoped.

There are so many things he wants to say to her, but he knows how scared she already is. He must be careful, even for his own safety, or she can run and hide again. The truth is that he never imagined he would fall for her this hard so quickly. But he was captivated by the fire in her eyes, and the way she has blossomed under his gaze, summoned a passion that has delightfully consumed him. Fire, that's the word for her, meaning life and death, often in the same breath. It's dangerous to be around her, and yet irresistible; now that she's opening up to him, showing a side that nobody sees - a volcano of emotions that shakes his world - unpredictable, enthralling, and longing for love.

Suddenly her words to Loki come to Steve's mind in a flash,_ 'Love is for children.'_ Its complete meaning hits him and he fears. _What if she can't do this?_

Instinctively, he holds her tighter and she opens her eyes tensing her body. He caresses her face, kissing her forehead, "Shh, sorry, it's too early." Her green eyes are fuzzy, but there's a glint of recognition and she relaxes again. "I'll take you to your bed, ok?" The couch is very comfortable, but he needs to get up and he won't leave her there alone. He carries her to the bedroom, tucking her in her bed, sliding his fingers through her hair until she is quietly asleep again. "Sleep well, my darling," he whispers, kissing her cheek. He wanted to stay but there's a lot to prepare to make the perfect day for her.

In the elevator he asks, "JARVIS, please, keep the non-disturb mode on Agent Romanoff's floor. Revoke any other access. I'll come back in about two hours. Call me if she wakes up before I come back, or if anything happens."

"Very well, Captain. But there is no potential for disturbance since all the others are out for the weekend."

"Thanks, J."

By definition, JARVIS manages the building, but each Avenger's floor was kept in private mode, access controlled by its respective owner. The only one who has special privileges, to use in case of emergency and safety reasons, is their team leader. Even Tony trusts Steve more than anyone else. JARVIS is happy to oblige.

* * *

Natasha slept through the whole morning – when she woke up the first thing she remembered was being in Steve's arms. It's the most wonderful and strange feeling. She wasn't used to sleeping with anyone, but somehow he kept her safe. Safe; if there's one word about Steve, that is it. The basic rule of survival is to be safe, and it always meant to be alone. _Trust no one._ But he simply switched off her primal instincts - she feels safer with him than she ever felt before.

She can't help but smile, stretching slowly across her bed. The memory of his arms around her… and the kiss; the sweetest innocent kiss she ever had in her life and yet it makes her shudder only by remembering it._ It wasn't a dream._ He spent the whole night just holding her, and in spite of her desire for him, she had never felt so treasured in her life.

There's a little note on her pillow,_ 'Hungry?'_ with a sketch of a table set with food and flowers, over a Captain America's shield, the symbol of his floor. She loves his drawings.

Seeing her image in the bathroom's mirror almost sends her into a state of shock; her eyes are swollen from crying and sleeping too much. But before she can freak out, she finds another note, _'Beautiful!'_ with a lovely sketch of her face with messy hair reflected on the mirror; he knows her too well.

"How does he do that?"

She's talking to herself, but JARVIS is there just waiting to be called, "Good Afternoon, Agent Romanoff. It's 12:08 PM. Captain Rogers left at 9:15 AM, and returned 10:57 AM but left quickly. He asked me to inform him when ma'am was awake."

"Tell him I'm gonna be there in 20. Do you know what's he up to?"

"Indeed, ma'am. But he specifically asked me to avoid to disclosure any detail that could ruin the surprise."

"You know I'm an expert hacker."

"I am aware of your extensive expertise, Agent Romanoff. But don't you think that it would upset the Captain?"

"You win."

* * *

Steve was in his kitchen when Natasha arrived wearing a light blue dress. She walks towards him covering her face with her hands.

"Nat," he smiles widely, "I was missing you."

"I'm a mess. You can't look at me."

"No, you are not." He tucks a piece of her still damp hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek. "You are beautiful."

She blushes slightly biting her lower lip, "Thanks."

Steve takes her hand, leading her to the table. He set up a brunch ordering everything from Financier, Natasha's favorite French patisserie – quiches, baguettes, assorted chocolate eclairs and macarons.

"You can't keep doing this, I'm getting fat," she complains grinning.

He pulls the chair for her, saying close to her ear, "I promise I'll work out with you."

She smiles at his playful tone, sitting down. He hands her the grilled salmon salad and he grabs a beef tenderloin baguette. Everything looks delicious and tidy carefully.

"How did you do all this? You must be tired. JARVIS told me you overslept." She asks a little worried.

He looks sheepish, "Nat, it was the best sleep I had in years. I just didn't want to leave you until I had too."

She leans in kissing his cheek, "Thanks, for everything," she says sincerely.

Steve flashes his deep blue eyes smiling shyly, "I wanted to make new memories for you."

Natasha has no idea how to deal with her emotions; with _him_. She's not used to courtship; every man in her life before tried to treat her like an object to be owned, a challenge to be conquered. But she didn't earn the code name of Black Widow for nothing; she was lethal before she could remember and knew how to subdue each one of them. She never submitted to anyone.

But Steve's honesty is unprecedented and his openness is disconcerting. She couldn't trap him; he offered himself freely to her. He saw her most fragile side and he took extra care of her. It is terrifying to be falling for him, but even more to like to be protected by him.

Steve spent the whole time wooing her – she can't stop smiling. He gets up, reaching for her, "Movie time?" She takes his hand letting him guide her to the TV room. "Do you know this movie, right?"

She smiled in agreement, "Yes. It's like an anthropological study of modern society." Her answer is very serious, but her eyes are sparkling and she never looked so lovely.

He sits by her side, "JARVIS helped me to choose it."

"Good choice, J."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

The story is about _Annie_, a young woman in search for her future.

"She looks a lot like you, but I like that your hair looks on fire." The artist in him loves colors.

"Her name is Scarlett Johansson, and she's blonde actually." Natasha knows everything about movies, actors, directors, history, and likes to talk about them; Steve listens attentively. It's her way to be normal, just like any other person. "My natural color is red-auburn, but it's too common."

He winks smiling, "Nothing about you is common." He caresses her soft silky curls and she leans into his touch.

_"It seemed that fate now offered me a wonderful alternative... an opportunity to completely duck out of my life."_ Annie's words find resonance in their lives since both had been living to work, instead of investing in a personal life.

Her guy comes in scene, and Steve says, "They have great chemistry." He's watching the movie but, as usual, he loves to watch her; she smiles softly and he gets it. _She likes the couple._

_Annie's_ speaking in French and Steve's handing Natasha a chocolate éclair. She rolls her eyes.

The life of the young _Grayer_ makes Steve ponder, "Can you imagine that Tony may have been raised that way?"

"I guess it was worse because he is a genius; he didn't go to normal school, and he didn't have friends of his own age," she answers.

They can't help but feel sorry for their friend.

For the 4th of July family party _Annie's_ dressed in a _Betsy Ross' _costume and accidentally meets Hayden in the elevator. He can't help but laugh, _"You look very patriotic."_

Steve bursts out laughing too. "Can you dress like this to my birthday?"

Natasha turns around pretending to punch his chest - she's smiling and flushing.

He's holding her in his arms, so she can't move. "Sorry," he says still smiling. Their eyes are locked and her lips part as she struggles to find words. He kisses her cheek softly, whispering, "I'm kidding." Then he gently turns her to face the screen, but keeps the hold on her - she melts into his arms.

She can't see anything else; she can only hear the sound of his heartbeat while her head rests on his chest - it hypnotizes her.

Throughout her life she has been hiding behind Black Widow, as _Annie_ with _Nanny_; her work has been _Grayer_. But as _Hayden_, Steve appeared as an irresistible temptation, forcing her to reevaluate herself. He represented the perfect world she never had access to, but she already found out that his life wasn't so charmed after all. They're very different, seemingly incompatible, but the attraction between them is undeniable. The real Natasha was asleep, concealed, but through Steve's eyes, she was reborn, and now, even scared to death, she yearns for life.

Annie's words echoing on her mind,_ "After a lost summer of being Nanny, I finally got to know Annie."_

Natasha can't hide anymore; she desperately wants whatever this is… with _him_.

The movie ends, he kisses her head and she feels his breath on her neck; she trembles. His arms are all around her, while he smoothly carries her to the edge of the couch laying her over the pile of cushions. Her heartbeat quickened as she sensed him nearing her; the feeling of being vulnerable and safe with him is overwhelming. Then he bends; just like in the final scene of the movie and their faces are inches apart. She's almost closing her eyes when he grabs a bouquet of red roses from behind the couch and with his face between flowers mimics her guy.

_"But I do think you should probably let me kiss you right about now."_

She jumps, encircling him with arms around his neck kissing him before he can say more. She's hungry and passionate; she can't wait. He kisses her back, relying on his arm not to crush her, as she pulls him tightly, almost urgently, but he's still restrained, and gently breaks the kiss.

His eyes are dark, "Natasha…" His voice is a whisper, "What do you want?"

"Everything," she answered breathlessly, sliding her hands through his hair and neck.

He's exposed too, like _Hayden_, '_What about my heart?'_ This is not a game, not a one night stand. "I want... I need... you."

She tries to breathe blinking back unexpected tears. He instantly carries her to his lap while sitting back on the couch, cradling her in his chest as she holds the flowers close to her heart.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Steve doesn't understand, she never cried before, and now she's crying again.

She grabs his shirt burying her face against his chest; she has absolutely no control and it frightens her. "It hurts less when we're fighting, doesn't it? Almost makes us afraid of peace, because the moment we have it, a normal life seems within our grasp... and..." Her cheeks are red and her eyes are moistened; she can't lie to him, "I don't know how to do this... I'm…"

"I know; I'm scared too." His heart is on his sleeve, "But I'm here with you."

She can't let herself believe. "This can't be real... Not in my life... These things only happen in movies."

"Nat, everything about us is real." He raises her chin, his eyes searching hers, asking permission.

Her watery eyes blink in consent, and then... _he_ kisses her.

Nothing could have prepared Natasha for this moment. Steve kissed her senseless, with a fiery passion and she got lost in his kiss, surrendering completely. Pulling apart, gasping for air, and he takes her face in his hands, "It's only you that I want."_ Fishe_r's words, he didn't forget.

She's speechless, breathless, and her heart is taking control of her mind; she can't remember feeling so respected in her whole life, tears flow more, "I trust you."

He rubs his thumb on her lips. "I'll never hurt you."

She nods, "I know." There is a truth in her eyes that means everything. "I need you too."

He doesn't need another call - he picks her up in his arms, the way he dreamed for so long, eyes full of love, "Everything?"

She wraps her arms around his neck kissing his lips, answering with the same ardor, "Yes." He carries her to his bedroom.

Natasha never felt like this before.

Steve's powerful and virile like no other man, yet the gentlest one she met in her whole life. There's no struggle for power - she gives himself to him and he belongs to her - they complete each other. He cherishes her, worshiping her body; she hadn't ever been this enthralled, this lovesick by touches and kisses before. It's like being drunk; he's mind-blowing, addictive, and she can't get enough of him. With lingering caresses of his lips and fingertips he wipes out any other memory from her body – he gives her more pleasure than she knew it was possible. As Steve follows her over the edge, his fingers laced with hers, Natasha realizes she is being loved for the first time in her life. In her arms, at her mercy, he feels alive as never before.

Her release is not just physical, and teardrops fall again - she quivers.

"Nat," he's panting, "did I hurt you?" She shakes her head no, before kissing him softly. He gets lost in her sparkling green eyes, "You're so beautiful."

Lying back, he pulls her into his arms; she's incredibly drained, almost mumbling, "I'm glad you got frozen."

He chuckles and she looks at him embarrassed, "No, sorry; I didn't mean… not the frozen part…"

"I am happy to be here with you too," he kisses her, gently stroking her hair.

Natasha closed her eyes and drifted away, waking up sometime later, with Steve by her side holding a plate with mini Fraisier cakes.

He smiles mischievously and quotes _Hayden_, _"What if I made you a tempting offer?"_

Life never tasted so good.

.

* * *

Next movie: _Push (2009)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: French Patisserie _Financier_ - 245 Park Ave New York, NY. _Fraisier_ - French cake filled with strawberries and creme patisserie. _Merci Ulala00!_  
**Ref**: Ultimate universe (Earth-3488) - _Ultimate Avengers 2: __Rise of the Panther _(2006) - Natalia to Steve, _"It hurts less when you're fighting, doesn't it? I know that you are afraid of peace. Because the moment you have it, a normal life seems within your grasp, and you don't want to lose that again."_

**Ref**: _The Nanny Diaries_ trailer - youtube/watch?v=gc_TdS5tKfQ

**Characters**: Based on the novel of the same name. Annie grew up trying to make her mother proud, but when she needed to choose a career, she didn't know who she was. On his journey to find herself, two men dispute her heart, little Grayer and irresistible Hayden. But she needs to pick herself and decide what she wants from life. Hayden grew up like Grayer, surrounded by money without much affection. Yet he is decent and encourages Annie to seek her own dreams.


	7. Push

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Sci-Fi/Thriller movie **Push** (2009): **Chris Evans** as **Nick Gant**, Dakota Fanning as Cassie Holmes, Camilla Belle, Cliff Curtis, Djimon Hounsou, Ming-Na Wen, Joel Gretsch, and Nate Mooney

.

* * *

**Push**

* * *

.

It had been a long time since either of them had company; but once they let their instincts take over, everything happened naturally and fit perfectly. Although it seemed they had rushed into physical intimacy, they had been dancing around each other since they met, a year ago. It was the happiest and terrifying feeling ever; they spent all their available time together. However, they both were wary to seek for what was in their hearts, and they still didn't know how to deal with it and decided to keep everything in private, so Steve asked for JARVIS' cooperation.

"My circuits are sealed, Captain."

But the secret couple was happier than ever before, so Clint got suspicious, "Nat, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrows.

He squinted, "You seem different."

Natasha's mind fell on her favorite men; the closest ones in her life.

Clint's her equal, her partner who became a brother. They lived in the same world of espionage and lies, hiding in the shadows to survive; he is the one who knows her best, at least, who she used to be.

Steve's different, partner and friend also, but he is more than that… he's her lover. Captain America is a public hero, but in spite of being a private person, Steve is totally honest; being with him is changing her, and that's scary because she's enjoying it.

So it was a matter of time until Clint discovers their secret.

* * *

Steve finds her resting on her couch, and her beauty takes his breath away. She's wearing a silk red kimono with oriental patterns, with no makeup, and hair disheveled on the velvet cushions. He captures this moment in his mind to draw later and slides next to her, carefully, enfolding her in his arms.

Natasha stretches pleased like a lithe dancer, "Hi," placing her hands on his chest.

He holds her by her waist, cupping the back her head, kissing her deeply. "Hi, gorgeous." They've been together all the time but he can't get enough of her; her skin is soft and smooth smelling delicious like some moisturizing oil.

She snuggles into his arms. "I was waiting you to watch the movie."

"What is it about?"

JARVIS projects all information, "The film centers on a group of people born with various superhuman abilities who band together in order to take down a government agency that is using a dangerous drug to enhance their powers in hopes of creating an army of super soldiers."

Steve questions smiling, "Super soldiers? Aren't you tired of the subject?"

She grins. "It's a good story. There's a girl, Dakota Fanning, she's an amazing young actress." Then she asks, "If it's ok with you."

He's welcoming, "I'm great," adjusting himself on the couch and hugging her.

Secure in his arms, Natasha ponders about the movie, and the parallels with her life are unmistakable. Before Steve, movies were her private moment, just entertainment, but now it's their tool to talk about things they wouldn't normally do. _Do I want to talk… to think about what happened in my life? _She never told anyone about it, but he deserves to know everything.

The movie was filmed in Hong Kong, and he finds it charming how she likes to dress to match its atmosphere. "Love the outfit. You look beautiful," and he kisses her hand.

She can't help but blush, "Thanks."

But the start is too intense, talking about human experiments since WWII, to turn mutants into weapons. Steve knew the reality behind it, "I destroyed Hydra labs that did this for real, during the war." He doesn't hide the revolt in his voice. "There was one in Bavaria where I fought men turned into monsters – Zola's latest creations."

The scene shows one girl is being tested, _"She survived the injection. She's our patient zero."_

Natasha turns to look to him, "There are some things that I want you to know."

JARVIS learned their way to watch movies by now, and how they deviate to talk, so he activates the advanced motion sensors to pause the movie every time they both turned their faces away from the screen.

He grabs her hand giving her his full attention, "I'm here."

She starts, "I was injected with something too, a variant of the serum used on you." Everything about her life is a mystery, but she has an enhanced physiology.

Images of Bucky trapped on that gurney fill his mind, and Steve looks at her, fighting to hide his worry, "Were you forced?"

Natasha reached up touching his face, trying to ease his discomfort, "No. It wasn't like this; it was part of my training."

There's nothing about this on her file, but he noticed her advanced skills already. "Were you exposed to any rays? Did you feel any pain?" He knew about Bruce accident with gamma rays, while pursuing to recreated Dr. Erskine serum. _But Natasha?_ He wonders how many people were used in experiments trying to make more super soldiers like him.

"Not that I know of. It wasn't painful; more like a vaccine, to improve my body, immune system, you know? A small version of what happened to you." Then she stops, thinking about the most important thing she needs to tell him, not that she can dream with any future, but anyway, he deserves to know. "Drugs needed to be stronger, and I can't have children."

There's twinge of sadness in her eyes, but she turns quickly, looking back to the screen and the movie continues. He senses her lightly tremor, and holds her closer, caressing her arms, kissing her head. _I'm here. _An overflow of thoughts fills his mind, but he's more worried about her than anything else, and he senses that this was just the tip of iceberg. Above everything, he understands and respects her needs; so he doesn't say anything. Truly, none of them are ready to think about the implication of that sentence yet.

The movie continues with a great action sequence. Her guy plays Nick, a telekinetic or 'mover', and he establishes a brotherly relationship with Cassie, a 'watcher' who can see the future, played by the teenager actress, to face the Division, a government agency that want to weaponize them.

"They're great together," Steve recognizes. "But she's so young to be alone."

She whispers, "I was younger..."

He didn't miss it because of his enhanced hearing and total attention towards her; he stops perplexed and takes her face gently turning her to him, "Nat, I'm sorry. I didn't know." It's not pity; it's truly concern and a hint of indignation.

She nestles in his arms resting her head on his chest, and speaks quietly, "My home burned, everybody died, and they took me to this place with other children - the Red Room Academy - where it all happened. They trained me on everything - martial arts, gymnastic, spy stuff - I was good, so my training was more intense. Although I remember joining the ballet Bolshoi when I was a child, but those seem to be memory implants to overwrite my younger years. I can dance, though."

"I'm so sorry." Steve holds her tight; sadly realizing that whoever did this took away her right to youth. _No wonder she had deep trust issues and always hid behind fortified walls._

"It wasn't that bad at the time. I didn't know other life, so I didn't miss anything," she raises her chin, trying to smile. "That's why I like the movies. I can pretend to be anyone, and have a normal life..." She looks at him, and all he can see is the young child inside the woman he... cares so much about.

Once more Bucky comes to Steve's mind, this time, as the young orphan that Steve's mother helped to take care of. "I can't imagine what you went through," he strokes her hair tenderly. It's a proof of trust that she's giving to him - her history - and he acknowledges it, "Thank you."

Natasha looks at him puzzled, "For what?"

Steve caresses her face, "For trusting me."

She pulls him close to her for a deep kiss, hiding her own surprise; how easy it felt to talk to him and how happy she is to having him to share this all.

They break the kiss; he's cupping her face, blue eyes searching green ones, and he asks hopeful, "We are making new memories, right? Good ones?"

"Yes, the best." She smiles widely resting her head against his chest, relaxing into his arms, as they turn to watch the movie.

_"You help her and you help us all." Cassie_ gives the flower to _Nick_ that decides to help her, and Natasha smiles.

"Clint helped me. He offered me a choice. I owe him my life." Then she looks at Steve a little unsure, "You never asked me about him. Everybody else did, or tried."

He looks at her somewhat embarrassed, as if she had discovered a well-kept secret, "I saw how great partners you two were, since the beginning." He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Now I can confess, I was jealous of him for being so close to you and how protective he was with you." His cheeks get pinkish and she kisses him softly. "But as soon as we all started to hang out, I saw that's Clint treats you as a brother."

It's amuses Natasha to discover that Steve cared for her since the beginning. "Yes, he does." Then a shadow falls over her, "There was a guy, called Vindiktor; he alleged to be my older brother. But… he tried to kill me, and died before I had the chance to find the truth." She looks down, "I had to defend myself."

Steve holds her with all the warmth, "I'm sorry," wishing he could end all her pain. He can't believe how terrible her life was.

_Nick_ finds _Kira_, a telepath or 'pusher', and talks about lost memories. _"You must have had yourself wiped. Erased memories make it harder for Division to track you."_

Then Natasha pauses, closing her eyes slowly, and straightens up to look at Steve. "They gave me various sets of false memories so I could operate under very deep cover. It wasn't perfect; I ended up learning how to turn them off, most of it." There was a sorrow in her voice, "But I found out that I was brainwashed in the past, I don't know how many times and what they took off." Her voice failed and she swallowed hard, trying again, "When Clint trapped me, it was because I hesitated; I saw him and I felt that I knew him, like something had happened before, between us." Steve looks confused and she continues, "They could mess with memories, but never with feelings. But Clint never said or did anything to imply something other than our current friendship."

It's Steve time to pause and stammer, "Do you... want to have more than his friendship? Did you...?" He's trying to be there for her, to be supportive with all she's telling him, but Clint is too important for them both; Steve's fear is almost unbearable. "I'm sorry, I have no right to ask," he found himself silly and selfish.

The look in her eyes is answer enough, "No. Never. He is my partner, my brother. I never felt him as a man." She wraps her arms around his neck, one hand grabbing his face, and she kisses him passionately. "I never felt this way, with anyone."

He feels guilty for being relieved, and it was stamped in his face, so she keeps kissing him again and again, until he whispers, still ashamed, "Me neither." She smiles pleased and he relaxes kissing her back with the same ardor.

Wrapped on each other they both look back to the movie, trying to not think about everything they are not saying to each other.

The movie goes on and Steve spots a familiar face, "Doesn't she look like Coulson new partner? Agent Melinda May?

"She does, doesn't she? The actress is Ming-Na Wen. She's good."

_Nick_ and _Kira's_ romance upsets _Cassie_ who doesn't trust the telepath; Natasha retorts, "I don't like her either, Cassie."

Steve squints, "Why?"

She doesn't look back, "Just don't think she's a good actress."

He asked but he almost knew the answer. Looking his girl drooling over some other guy it isn't funny, even if just an actor, but he's truly glad to see her having any kind of normal fun; and how cute is that she connects with the girl.

_Nick's_ plan requires him to be wiped, to forget some memories, but he fears, _"I'm not gonna wake up and forget who I am, am I?"_

Clint's words come to Natasha's mind, _'Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?'_

"Clint was lost, you know? After Loki." She looks back to Steve, full of gratitude, "You didn't know us before, you stood by him. You trusted me to trust him."

Captain America's support was essential to get Hawkeye back to S.H.I.E.L.D. without any gossip, after being mind-controlled by Loki – Steve had earned both Natasha and Clint's trust at that time. He remembers how shaken the archer was and how long it took to have him completely back on his feet. But, Steve is always humble, "It was the right thing to do."

"You trained him in hand-to-hand combat, you taught him to use your shield, you gave his confidence back. He worships you, says you're the best leader he ever had. You protected him; that's what you do with us all." She kisses him softly, noticing how embarrassed he is with her praise. On the field he's the confident leader; with her, he's just a kid from Brooklyn. "Love when you look like this." Then he turns purple red and she kisses him more.

Through tears, _Cassie_ confesses, _"I know I act like I don't care sometimes, but I don't want to die."_

She sighs deeply, "Clint told me he saw the fear in my eyes; that what stopped him from killing me, what made him give me a choice."

"Thank God..." This thought makes him shudder, and he grabs her tight. "I owe him forever."

Amidst all the tension, Natasha feels safe and wanted in his arms, but before she could say anything, _Nick_ confronts _Kira_ who was turned by the Division - she tells him that their love story was a lie, _"It never happened… I used you, Nick."_

Her words hit Natasha hard, and she starts trembling.

Steve realizes her distress and acts quickly pulling her onto his lap, holding her to his chest. "What's wrong?" His eyes are scrutinizing her, trying to understand her sudden change.

She's looking down, "There are too many tragic conflicting memories that never stop haunting me."

"That's the past. There were things you couldn't control, and anyway, you can't change it. What matters is what you do now."

Her voice is shaken, "I think I used Clint, before."

"But you never asked him, right?" She simply nods, and he says, "Nat, stop. Don't do this to yourself."

Then she looks to him again. "The missions, the things they made me do..." She can see how apprehensive he is, so she explains, "I wasn't forced to do anything. Ever. But I was different, my choices... I did things I deeply regret now, and I wouldn't do again."

He doesn't know how to ease her angst, but he needs to try. "Everybody has a past. I fought in the most devastating war in history; over 60 million people died. My primary target was Hydra, but I killed lots of soldiers, good men who were just following orders, and fighting for their countries. I lost men under my command. We all have our regrets."

She can't help but think how good and noble he is. "The people I got involved with were as bad as me. I'll never wipe all the red in my ledger. I will never be good enough..." _for you._

He puts his fingers on her lips, speaking kindly, "Nat, please, don't say it again," caressing her face, "You are the most amazing person I know and I'm blessed to be here with you."

She knows he means it, and she has no idea what she did to deserve him.

"We can't live in the past, and you know I can talk about it, right? We have to learn with the past to plan our future." He raises her chin and there are tears in her eyes. "You were a child, you had no choice, and you didn't know other kind life. But Clint offered you a chance. Whatever happened, if anything happened between you two in the past, worth it enough for him to give you this choice. You can't keep torturing yourself with this, you have to ask him."

She looks at him terrified, nodding negatively.

"Nat, you accepted Clint's help; you picked the good side." It crushes him to see her hurt that way. "It's easy to do the good when you had every facility. You had nothing, but you changed your life to do the right thing. I'm very proud of you and honored to be on your team." He's already holding her close, "We are doing great things together."

She's still fighting to keep in control, "I didn't care about it before. It was like acting, to be undercover, it wasn't me. When I had to be deprogrammed to join S.H.I.E.L.D., they told me they took off the Red Room controls." She pauses, breathing deeply, "But I don't know if already I lost something I didn't want to forget." Her pulse is uneasy, "I don't want that to happen again." That's her greater fear. "What if they got me?"

In silence he swears to hunt them down, but hopes that they are all dead; he can't imagine what he would do if he put his hands on anyone responsible for causing her so much pain. He breathes, trying to change his anger into confidence, and cups her face, foreheads touching, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She's almost breaking, "I never want to forget you. I never want to be used to hurt you."

"It won't happen, I won't let it." He can feel her whole body stressed, struggling to hold back tears. "Nat, all my life I was weak, but I got this gift to change it. You had to be strong since you were a child." He rubs her back and arms, then he whispers in her ear, "Let me protect you now; trust me to take care of you." He holds her head carefully against his chest. "You don't need to be strong with me."

She can't hold it anymore, and tears roll incessantly. "I don't cry." She's frightened and shamed because it's all she has been doing lately. "I never cared..." Her whole body trembles, and she sobs. For all the things she did, for all the pain she suffered, for everything she regrets, and the fear that it can happen again. He stays there comforting her, reassuring that there's not to be ashamed of. She cuddles in his arms, letting herself be soothed by his heartbeat until she starts breathing normally again.

He caresses her face softly, kissing away her tears, and she surrenders under his touch. "You said they were tears of joy," he tries to cheer her up.

She blushes slightly looking at him, and he watches the emotions flash through her eyes. "I don't know how to be like this..."

"Amazing, sensitive, beautiful, human?" He asks smiling and absolutely sincere.

_He's too good to be true. _In his arms she's completely safe - that's a feeling she lost when she became an orphan and never had again. So she turned into the cold feared Black Widow, keeping the real Natasha hidden from the world, and from herself. But he's unveiling this Russian woman, fragile, passionate, emotional... and as scariest as it is, real.

Her eyes are moistened, "Natalia. My name. Natasha is the short version."

"Natalia." Her name in his voice makes her shiver. "Do you like it better?"

She's completely vulnerable, "I don't know her... I don't know how to be her."

He raises her chin, "Natalia," teasing her with his lips, "tastes likes Russian dark chocolates." Rubbing his thumb on her lips, he continues, "She loves romantic movies and cries during the sad scenes," placing small kisses on her cheek. "She can't resist spicy Indian food, or sweet French cakes." Then he grins because her cheeks get pink. "When she blushes my heart melts," and he gently rolls her onto her back laying by her side, "and her smile lights up my day." She smiles shyly and he winks. "But she makes me jealous with her crush on that pumped actor." Then she finally laughs happily.

"Natasha, Natalia, I want you." The three words he can say now. Then he kisses her once more, devouring her lips passionately, making her forget everything else. "I promise I won't lose you. Ever." Steve keeps going on, telling all the wonderful things only he knows about her, kissing and loving her, until she finds herself alive in his arms.

* * *

Natasha wakes up a few hours later; her back is on Steve's chest, he's wrapped around her, and she realizes there's nowhere else she wants to be. _This is real._

He kisses her shoulder, "Hi, darling," and she melts again.

"Hungry?" She worries about his faster metabolism; she's not like him, but she needs more nutrition too, "How about Chinese?"

"Perfect." He handles her kimono, and she runs away quickly, coming back with a package for him.

"It's for you." She looks lovely, just waiting for him to open the gift bag.

He smiles shyly, "Thanks, but what is this for?" he opens it and it's a black men's silk robe.

"You didn't have one. Try it." He obeys silently, and she wraps the belt around him, smiling proudly, "Perfect. I like you in black." She pulls him into a hungry kiss leaving him breathless.

He says mischievously, "Anything you want, ma'am."

She laughs, picking the phone. The food arrives and they continue to watch the movie.

After it all ends, the man tells _Cassie_, _"Your mother's very proud."_

Natasha sighs, "I wish I knew if the memories with my mama are real."

Steve hugs her tight, thinking about everything she told him; he wants to find a way to help her, he needs to. "We can look for the answers, together." Kissing her head he whispers, "You are not alone anymore, you know, right?"

Natasha simply nods, holding Steve's hand next to her heart, feeling that for the first time in her life this is the absolute truth.

.

* * *

Next movie: _What's Your Number? (2011)  
_

* * *

.

**Ref**: Marvel Universe (Earth-616): Natalia Romanova, Clinton Barton's background  
**Ref**: Marvel Games (Earth-199999) Captain America: Super Soldier - Bavaria mission

**Ref**: _Push_ trailer **- **youtube/watch?v=zi8oDiMIr0Y  
**Ref**: _Push_ Cast Interview - youtube/watch?v=x5IQ5tWK-cI

**Characters**: _Cassie _is the voice of reason, the force that makes it all happen. _Nick _was a lone player, isolated from the world, but to help _Cassie_ and save _Kira_, he reveals himself as a smart leader.

Many thanks to my friends Winterbeauti, Dark Goddess 1487 and Book girl fan! Thanks for all lovely reviews, messages, favorites and follows.

Feedback is the best way to improve. xxoo Mari


	8. What's Your Number?

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Comedy/Romance movie **_What's Your Number? _**_(2011)_: Anna Faris, **Chris Evans** as **_Colin Shea_**, and Anthony Mackie

.

* * *

**What's Your Number?**

* * *

.

The problem of keeping the relationship a secret is having to watch other people ogling her man. Turns out the Russians are very passionate people, and after being hidden all her life, Natalia doesn't know how to handle some _emotions_.

Black Widow is secretive and feared – in any work environment she would be alone, or with Hawkeye, who was always watching from his nest. Captain America is a war hero, a legend; an example for the law enforcement officers. Since they met, Natasha liked to watch the reactions around Steve.

The men were really fun. Genuine fanboys like Coulson; guys who grew up worshiping him as a hero, with collectible items like cards and comics, begging for a photo or an autograph. And the ones interested in _him_. Steve wasn't oblivious, far from it, but he would treat everybody with professionalism, using his experience as showman during the war – or "dancing monkey" as he calls. Besides, Captain Rogers' impressive stature was intimidating, no question about it, so no one ever dared to cross any line.

But the women were an entirely different story. First, they were whispering and drooling over him, but soon they took his gentlemanly manners as flirtation. Steve acted even more professionally, visibly blocking any inappropriate behavior. Rejected, they started the venous gossip; he wasn't an exhibitionist womanizer, like Tony, or an avid hunter, like Clint – so, he should be either gay or a virgin. Natasha almost choked when she heard it, and they weren't a couple yet. Of course this kind of gossip didn't fly and women continued trying to win his attention even more.

Wanting to motivate S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, Director Fury asked Steve to spar with a few of them. Captain America is unquestionably the world's greatest hand-to-hand combatant; his training sessions became a regular practice almost immediately. Once a month, he would spend the day at the Headquarters' gym instructing; each person would get 25 minutes, and the waiting list stopped accepting more inscriptions after a year in advance. Normally, Steve would be pleased to teach fighting techniques, but sometimes it was all about avoiding improper contact – some people deliberately used their times just to be near him… flirting. Always saving the day, Captain's top apprentice, Hawkeye, would appear to spar with his mentor and the two friends would give an actual demonstration.

But today, to Steve's misfortune, Clint was out on a mission and there were only women listed, none of them really interested in learning anything – and their clothes couldn't be smaller. Steve was clearly uncomfortable and, from a distance, Natasha was dying of jealousy; it was an unknown feeling that would bring out the worst inside Natalia, in levels that were very hard to control.

To make it worse, two women lead the list of people which _assist_ Captain America.

Pointed as responsible for the training program by Fury, Deputy director Maria Hill provided a room for the Captain to shower and change, with the privacy he wouldn't have at the common lockers. Due to scheduling problems, it was never the same one; so that the 5'8" slim brunette would have to personally escort him to the new room, each time.

But the woman who deserved all Natasha's hate was Agent 13, Sharon Carter. Another foreign feeling, since everyone that Black Widow hated before had fled or been killed. Sharon's heinous crime, besides being slender and tall, was to be the only one who went on a _date_ with the Captain – in Natalia's mind, reason enough for the death sentence. And the blonde tried to pose as his work girlfriend, always solicitous around him, with towels and bottles of water.

The Black Widow is one the most beautiful woman in the world, the epitome of femme fatale. But Natasha is only 5'3" and very curvaceous. Looking at those toned women blatantly available to him, she was feeling like she had never felt before – a _woman_ facing competition. She kept distance all day, watching him like a hawk, hiding everything inside her cold disguise. But when the sly Sharon touched Steve's forearm whispering something in his ear, Natalia took charge in an explosion of rage.

Dressed differently from her usual uniform, today she had chosen to play as the alluring Stark's former executive, Natalie Rushman, with a dark grey pantsuit and an overt sensuality; almost unrecognizable, she got all the attention walking towards the ring. She took off her jacket, exposing a baby pink silk blouse, and stepped down from her high heels.

Steve wasn't expecting her there, and was mesmerized by her outfit; she was absolutely enticing, looking very feminine and… fragile.

Then she took his hand leading him back to the mat; her face was absolutely unreadable. Without giving him any time to think, she jumped, easily subduing him with a feline dexterity, knocking him flat on his back. She landed sitting on his waist, pinning his hands above his head, with their faces inches apart. The women around gasped in absolutely shock and mortal envy – everybody was expecting her to kiss him right there, even him. That was exactly what Natalia wanted, to show those _shalava_ that she could do it, but if she wanted to. She got up, put on her high heels, picked her jacket and left, hair and makeup both intact, leaving him on the floor speechless.

The show was over.

* * *

Steve left right behind Natasha, arriving at the Tower, sweaty, exhausted, and worried.

"I don't know how I got myself into that circus." He says as soon as he enters her floor and finds her dropping her car key on the table. "I told Phil that if there isn't a dress code, there will be no next time." He didn't know exactly why she was upset, but he wanted her to know that he didn't approve those agents' clothes. Getting close to her, he touches her face softly, raising her chin. "You were so hot… I had to control myself not to kiss you right there." He gives a kiss on her lips; her green eyes are on fire but she keeps silent. "I'll take a shower, ok? Then we can do whatever you want." He starts to walk to the bedroom.

She finally speaks, "What's your number?"

"What do you mean?" He's absolutely clueless. "It's always 16 agents, but today felt like 160. Those women were out of line."

Her words stop him cold. "How many lovers have you had?"

He chokes, "What?"

She walks towards him. "How many women, or men?"

He's completely shocked, "This is a joke?"

She grabs his jacket smiling eerily. "Ok. I only want to know how many women have you slept with." This is a side of her that he had never seen before.

He smiles nervously, "A gentleman never kisses and tells." He takes her hands kissing them gently, freeing his jacket. "I really need to take shower, ok?"

She follows him to the closet. "You are Captain America." Her voice is unbelievable soft, as she slides her hands through his chest. "You don't need to date, you just take. You _can_ have anyone you want."

He's almost offended, "You can't be serious. Do you doubt my commitment to you?" She blinks; he sees the trust in her eyes and he sighs relieved, but he's no fool. "Nat, what did I do wrong?!" The idea of her being jealous or insecure never crossed his mind, because she's perfect! And he gives her no reason to feel this way.

She's dangerously mysterious, "I'm just curious." Then she turns, walking to her dresser. "You attract a lot of attention."

Quickly, he enters in the bathroom; anything to be far away from her odd questions. He thinks about her attack – because it was an attack. She can kill with her bare hands. All his experience tells him that an outburst like this could means that she's feeling cornered. _But why?_ None of those women worth a tenth of Natasha – no, it doesn't make sense.

He takes his well-deserved shower and changes into a brief boxer and T-shirt. They're not living together, but they spend their times mostly at her floor, so he has a few clothes at her place.

When he comes back, she is taking off her makeup. He still can't read her; he doesn't know what to do.

"Did you like my attire today?" She's wearing nothing but her bathrobe.

Sincerity – that's the only way he knows how to do anything. "You were amazing. You always are. The way you dropped me on that floor was so hot."

Her voice is melodic, "You were raised in a time where women were weak."

He's captivated by her, but he needs to understand what she wants. "In a very sexist time, you know I'm not proud of it."

She slides her hands through the curls of her fiery hair, letting them falling loose. "Single women must be virgins; otherwise they would be used and discarded."

He knows she's leading him, but has no idea to where or why. "I told you before, I'm glad the world changed."

She brushes her hair, stroking the silky curls. "But men could have as many women they wanted."

He should have known she wouldn't drop the subject so easily. "Nat, I'm not a prude. I was part of that society, but I was also raised by a widow; I saw my mother struggle all her life to take care of me."

She melts a little, flashing her green eyes. "She taught you how to treat women?"

"Not directly, she wouldn't say anything about it, it wasn't appropriated. It was my father's job, but he died before I was born. My mother was everything for me, a role model. She was the most humble and honest person I've known; she fought against prejudice and treated everyone equally. She deserved nothing but my deeply admiration." As always, he is earnest, "I couldn't treat anyone differently."

She walks towards him and kisses him gently, "I have the perfect movie to show you," and enters in the bathroom. He smiles relieved, seeing her soft side back.

He returns from the kitchen with two bowls of miso soup – she loves Japanese food – but he almost drops everything when he sees her standing in front of the mirror.

She is wearing a long silk peach nightgown with a transparent robe, looking like one of those Victoria's Secret models that Tony keeps wanting to introduce to him. _Natalia_. Underneath her irresistible beauty she's pure fire; ready to consume him avidly and burn him with the same power – his heart races.

"Nat… you're stunning!"

She walks towards him, "For you." Her words set him on fire. She takes one of the bowls and sips it. "This is perfect."

He can't think about anything else; he wants her and he needs her, right now. But… it's so much more than that. He wants to make her happy and he needs to please her; to love her passionately making her feel the most special woman in the world. He worships every side of her; emotional, powerful, fragile, hot. Whatever it is what she's doing, it shows him that he belongs to her – she has total control of him... and he couldn't be happier. He'll do anything for her.

She smiles, taking his hand, and leading him to bed. He lies on the pillows; she lies on his chest. He thinks the world could stop just there.

But her words take him off his bliss. "JARVIS, please, play _What's your number?_"

Steve's eyes widen, and his body tenses. "You've got to be kidding."

"It's gonna be fun."

_For whom?_ He worries.

"It's a romantic comedy about a woman and her past lovers." Natasha settles herself on her own pillows, lying by Steve's side; he feels empty without her in his arms, as if she's punishing him.

The woman, _Ally_, has a neighbor, _Colin_, played by her guy, who opens his door naked.

Natasha watches Steve's reaction, and he just raises his eyebrows, decided to play dead. Somehow he feels like walking through a minefield; he went to war, it shouldn't be difficult.

_Ally_ reads a magazine saying that _"the average number of lovers women have in their lifetime is 10.5"_ and _"women who have been with 20 or more lovers can't find a husband."_

Natasha starts, "Do you think 10.5 is high or low? And 20?"

He tries honestly, "I don't think it's a matter of quantity."

She won't miss any chance, "So quantity is bad?"

Steve realizes it's worse than he thought; he feels like being in a trial with no defense. "I didn't say that."

_Colin_ is a womanizer, and _Ally_ knows it, but they make a crazy deal. _"You help me track down my exes, I'll help you escape yours." _She wants to see if any of her exes worth a second chance so she won't have to go over the number of 20. He wants to sleep with a different woman every night without having to say goodbye in the morning.

Natasha keeps going on, "Do you think about your exes?"

"I think that some things end for a reason."

She raises her eyebrows, "This is a yes?"

Steve rolls his eyes.

_Ally's_ worried about being lonely, _"You guys all have this ideal girl in your minds and if our number gets too high, we can't be that girl."_

Natasha teases him, "How's your ideal girl?"

"You are my girl. Any way you want to be, even if means torturing me for no good reason."

She laughs. It's hard to be mad at him.

_Colin_ doesn't understand _Ally's_ worries, _"What kind of guy cares about how many people you've slept with anyway?"_

"Do you want to know my number?" Natasha asks and Steve pauses.

This is a very dangerous question. _Do I want to know?_ He never cared about her reputation. When they make love, it's special, unique, a communion; something that neither of them had experienced before, and that's what matters. However, there's the subtle question. _Do I care about her number? Damn._ He is a man; the idea of another man with her is excruciating. It's a primal feeling of possession; he won't deny it. But he can't be hypocritical; he had lovers before. He knows and trusts Natasha; he just doesn't need to see her past parading in front of him, like Ally's showing hers. _I don't need to know._

Obviously, the important thing is what _she_ wants him to say, and he'll never lie to her.

He's cautions, "There's no good answer for that question. If I say no, you'll say I don't care about you, and if I say yes, you'll say I don't trust you. So I'm invoking my right to remain silent."

Natasha squints smiling, "When did you become an expert about women?"

"I…" but he realizes she's tricking him, "I won't say anything."

She seems amused.

_Ally_ finds another ex, _Tom_, but he has changed, _"I wouldn't have known I was gay if I hadn't dated you."_

Steve sees the resemblance with the newest Avenger, "Sam?"

Natasha loves when he recognizes a face and gives her a chance to talk about the cast. "He looks just like the Falcon, right? The actor's name is Anthony Mackie; he's great. But don't tell you saw this movie because Tony will give Sam a hard time."

_Colin_ and _Ally_ play strip H.O.R.S.E.; he loses and strips, getting naked again.

Natasha mocks Steve, "You don't have to be jealous," but he doesn't say anything.

But when _Ally_ take off her dress, Natasha hits the point, "Do you like slim women?"

"Are you nuts? You have the classy chassis, why would I want anyone else?" Steve punches his leg in frustration. "God, Nat. What's going on?" He's getting tired of her pressure.

He's always polite and doesn't say things like that, but once more she takes it as a proof of trust, melting immediately, "Do you think I have a great body?"

Steve looks absolutely incredulous, thinking he'll never understand women. "You really can't be serious." But underneath her confident face, he senses an emotional fragility, and reaches out for her; she cuddles in his arms. "Nat, you are the most beautiful woman I ever met in my whole life." He cups her face raising her chin, "Your body is beyond perfection. I have the hots for you – only you." He rubs his thumb across her bottom lip, hoping for a signal. "Tell me what it's wrong, please?"

She gives a quick kiss on his lips. "PMS."

He gets alarmed, he knows what it means but he hears, _'Pass My Shotgun'_, remembering one of Tony's jokes.

She sees his fear. "I'm kidding." Natasha and Pepper started with this a few months ago, to silence the guys; works even with the Hulk.

The movie continues; _Ally's_ sister, _Daisy_, gets married and her vows to her husband echoes in Steve's mind. _"I will not get mad at you about everything when I'm only really mad at you about one thing."_

It ends and Natasha looks at Steve, "You hated it."

"Being punished? Yes." She kisses his cheek, and he sighs. "The woman doesn't have self-esteem, and the man is a liar; he can't treat women like that."

Her guy is her blind spot, so, she reacts, "He's played by Chris Evans; he can do whatever..." but she regrets the moment she says it; she had instructed JARVIS to omit his name so that Steve would never found out.

"Chris Evans? Why do _I_ know his name?" He realizes she never told his name. _Why?_

_Busted_. "He played… you." Natasha's cheeks are red as her hair.

"Me?" Steve is absolutely confused.

"At _The Avengers_ movie, we had to sign authorizations, remember? And at _Captain America: The First Avenger_ too." She's feeling ambushed, this isn't what she had planned.

He isn't sure what it means, but he can't miss the chance to ask, "Oh. And we've been watching all his movies. Because…?"

She's looking back to the screen. "He's a great actor."

Steve knows this is a dangerous territory; he can't make fun of her, as much as he wants to, not today. He needs to end this all peacefully. "Ok, I get the point; women are crazy. Believe me, those agents today already proved me this." He thinks that was her goal. "But I only care about you," he says, smiling genuinely.

Unfortunately, these memories wake up the stormy Natalia.

"How about Sharon Carter?" Her voice, her mood, all her body changed, and she straightens up, tuning to look at him; he sees the same scary woman who dropped him on the floor. "You took her on a date."

_That's what she was mad about!_ "We had one lunch together."

She's furious, "Why her?"

He has no escape, as he hadn't on that mat today. "Nat, she's the grandniece of my old friend Peggy Carter. I wanted to know about her to pay a visit. It was just that."

"She bragged that it was the best date ever, that you are the perfect guy."

"I'm not naïve. That's why I chose that open place in front of the Headquarters. Nothing happened."

"What did she whisper at you, today?"

He blinks, "What? Ah, she asked me out again, drinks after the training session."

She can't calm down. "Again? How frequent does she do that?"

"Every chance she has, but I always refuse."

Her voice is full of sarcasm, "Surely, you aren't being clear enough."

Steve can't believe that Natasha is jealous of Carter. "I told her I wasn't interested, and that I was at a serious relationship."

His honesty always softens her. "You did?"

"Yes, I did." He begs, "Can we finish this, please?"

But she can't stop now. "How about Maria?"

"Agent Hill? She managers the training program and escorts me to the designated room. We talk about work until we stop at the room door. She asks if I need any help. I refuse, thank her for the assistance, excuse myself and enter the room alone, locking the door. Satisfied?"

"No one has ever seen her after she leaves with you. People talk that she stays in the room with you."

"Nat, the gossips aren't my fault. I didn't do anything. I never wanted anything with any of them and I made myself perfectly clear."

He's not off the hook yet, and she asks what she always wanted to know since he and Clint became friends. "You went out with Clint." He had dragged Steve to guys' night out a few times – _women hunting_, as Tony called it, totally pissed off because of Clint's rule, _'No geniuses allowed.'_

Steve gasps. "I was lonely, he's my friend too, but I was worried about you." She looks surprised. "I knew that while he was with me you were left alone. I didn't want to take him from you, but you know Clint, he gave me no choice." He smiles shyly.

As always, she hit the target. "But suddenly you stopped. What happened?" Clint was pissed, but Natasha was secretly pleased.

"I... I met someone." He didn't do anything but, at that time, he considered the possibility of trying. She tenses, and he continues quickly, "Since I met you I only thought about you; I didn't know if it could happen, but I realized I didn't want anyone else." She had no right to be bitter about what he did before; they've been really together just for a couple of months, but it feels like forever – he looks guilty and she finds him adorable.

Natasha's hearts flutters. His number didn't bother her, or the women that hit on him. Now she knows how he thought about her, since the beginning... just like her; his words touch her deeply. She's not mad anymore, and slides her hand through his hair, leaning close to him asking mischievously, "Was she pretty?"

Steve knows there's never a good answer for this question, but, truly, he can't think of anything else with her straddling his lap, planting wet kisses along his jaw and neck. "Who?"

That's the best thing she could've heard, and she intends to keep it that way, so she flips him, dropping him on his back, for the second time today. She's like a force of nature, unstoppable, uncontrollable, and irresistible; she takes him to places he didn't know existed. Natasha kisses and loves him until she's sure he can't remember anyone but her. Steve barely remembers to keep breathing.

* * *

Sometime later, they wake up tangled on each other, when his stomach growls louder.

She laughs, kissing him softly on the lips, "Hi." He's too drowsy, but she knows what he needs. "JARVIS, can you place an order at the concierge? Teppanyaki grill, beef for him, and assorted seafood for me, vegetables, rice."

The Tower has the complete infrastructure of a luxury hotel to attend the residential floors – it is the Stark residence in New York, after all. "Right away, ma'am. It's under the Captain's name; they will make the usual 4 servings plus one."

"Thanks J." Then she caresses Steve's face, "It's simple but it'll be here in no time, ok?" He blinks slowly.

She gets up picking her robe, and he watches all her movements, entranced by her beauty. She comes back from the bar with a bottle and two small cups. "Sake?" She pours the Japanese rice wine, "Go ahead, bottoms up."

He obeys, "Wow, it's good."

She leans in kissing him, "It will kick start you."

He blushes, "You wore me out," raising his hands in surrender, "I'm not complaining." He definitely loves this possessive side of her.

She laughs pleased.

The food arrives and Steve eats almost instantly everything she puts on the tray for him.

Her eyes sparkles of contentment, and her voice is seductive, "Do you want more?" He looks surprised, and she burst into laughs. "Food," kissing him hungrily, "for now." She brings the extra servings, sitting happily by his side.

Ally's last words come to her mind, _'I'm happiest when I'm being myself, and I'm myself when I'm with you.'_ She doesn't know everything about her past, but she never felt this way before, with anyone – he makes her happy.

They lay on each other's arms and she asks teasingly, "So, you won't tell me what your number is?"

Blue eyes dive in green ones, and he says, "One."

She laughs. "Ok, right."

"Nat, you're the only one I care for." And he kisses her passionately.

_I love you._

_._

* * *

Next movie: _Street Kings (2008)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: This story was inspired by RobertDowneyJrLove's line: _"He's played by Chris Evans, he can make love to her any damn way he wants!"_

_**Ref**: __What's Your Number?_ - Trailer - youtube/watch?v=j9stplJF1ek  
**Ref**: _What's Your Number? - _Cast Interviews: Anna Faris to Chris Evans: _"You don't date cause you're Captain America, you just take."_ ( 2:20 youtube/watch?v=juLA278tTYQ )_  
_

**Characters**: _Ally_ lives to fulfill others' expectations about her. Like a chameleon, she shapes herself into her boyfriends, or into her sister, to please her mother. She has no idea of who she is. _Colin_ is his next-door neighbor, whose father was a cop. He keeps detached avoiding intimacy.

Many thanks to my friends Winterbeauti, Dark Goddess 1487! Thanks for all lovely reviews, messages, favorites and follows.

Feedback is the best way to improve. xxoo Mari


	9. Street Kings & Super Adaptoid

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Crime/Drama movie **Street Kings** (2008): Keanu Reeves, Forest Whitaker, Hugh Laurie and **Chris Evans** as **_Paul Diskant_**

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Animated TV show **Avengers Assemble** (2013) episode 1x06 **_Super Adaptoid_**

.

* * *

**Part 1** (**_Avengers Assemble_** episode _**Super Adaptoid**_ - scenes and lines)

* * *

.

Steve and Tony are playing a video game - and also arguing about their different ways of seeing everything. This time, Iron Man wants to improve Captain America.

Tony insists, "You want to survive, you got to change with the times."

Steve's sharp, "Spend a few decades frozen in ice, then we can talk about survival."

As usual, JARVIS takes Steve's side. "Sir, I believe you would call that a burn."

Tony couldn't be more annoyed, "Point to JARVIS, master of the obvious." But he continues, showing a holographic image. "I've already designed new armor for you, Cap, plus an upgrade to the shield. Don't worry, I kept the color scheme." He believes that technology is the solution to everything.

An armored Captain America wouldn't be him anymore. "Tony, armor would slow me down, and my shield is like an extension of my arm. If you change it in any way..."

The genius can't miss the chance. "Just say it. Say, _'Tony, I'm afraid of new tech.'_ Admitting you have a problem is always the first step."

Unexpectedly, Steve gives Tony a taste of his own medicine, mocking him. "Gosh, Mr. Big Brain, your modern tech is so gol-darn confusing." He picks the coffee maker. "How does this contraption turn water into coffee? Is it coal power, or is it a miracle?"

Tony isn't pleased. "Hmm. Sarcasm must be a modern invention because when you do it, it just sounds wrong."

However, the Captain is trying to make a point - he jokes, "Say, if I hit this, will the whole building just launch into the sky?" pointing to the red button on the wall.

"Uh, the Aven-Jet? Yes." Tony is definitely pissed.

"I know, I read the manual." Then Steve says it loud and clear. "I don't have a problem with technology." And he hits the core of the entire discussion. "But no machine can replace human intuition, or just plain guts."

Tony takes the punch. "You're saying I don't have guts?"

But before Steve could answer, JARVIS interrupts them, showing a broadcast of Justin Hammer ridiculing Tony and challenging the Avengers to a match.

Iron Man takes the bait, "JARVIS, get me coordinates and call the gang." The team - minus Natasha, who was out on a mission, plus the newest member Sam Wilson a.k.a. the Falcon - flies at the Aven-Jet Prime to Hammer's place.

"It's time to put your metal where your mouth is, Iron Man." Hammer launches his new robot, Super-Adaptoid, to attack Tony, and they engage in combat.

Before Thor and Hulk enter the fight, Hawkeye intervenes. "Guys, come on! We came all the way out here; let's at least enjoy the show for a few seconds. Maybe Stark will get punched again."

"Thanks for the support, Hawkeye. You're the best." Iron Man doesn't bend. "Hammer's toy robot packs a wallop, barely. Oh, look, it's scanning us for weaknesses. That is adorable."

Steve evaluates the robot and warns Tony. "Don't get cocky... cockier. It's learning."

Being self-confident is Tony's natural mood. "Then let's take it to school."

The Avengers crush the robot effortlessly, but the Captain's suspicious, "It's never that easy." They had this argument before, when Loki attacked New York, and Steve was right.

Leaving the robot seemingly defeated, they're flying back home as quickly as they came.

Clint's joking, but unconsciously hits the target. "A Super-Adaptoid that can't adapt? Hammer should've called it stupor-Adaptoid."

Steve asks to see the data recorded from the combat but Tony dismisses it. "There's nothing to see. Nada, zip, zero. Hammer came at us with his cheesy robot. We tore it apart."

The Captain didn't miss any detail. "That 'cheesy robot' started to adapting to your fighting style, and was about to use Falcon's weapons against him." He smells trouble. "And don't you think it's strange to spend billions on a robot just to let us crush it? Hammer can't be a complete idiot."

The genius refuses to take his old competitor seriously. "Oh, Hammer is a complete idiot. Really. He's just a geek with armor envy."

Steve doesn't give up, "Data, please," and Tony complies although reluctantly.

Back at the Tower, the Captain is analyzing the combat on his StarkPad when the Falcon comes in.

"I don't want to overstep, but if you need help with the tech, just ask." Sam is still uncertain around his hero. "Probably sort of challenging for someone of your age."

Steve's nothing but welcoming. "Sam, I'm barely older than you. I slept through a lot, but I woke up to a world of marvels. I really think this stuff is the tops."

"Cool. But just so you know, nobody says _'the tops'_ anymore." The rookie looks at the soldier's StarkPad. "What are you looking for anyway?"

Steve's assessment is precise. "Hammer played right into one of Stark's blind spots. He threw a machine at Tony. And Stark believes he's master of all machines."

The Falcon studies the data but it is the Captain who finds it. "Right there."

As Tony's pupil, Sam's an expert too. "Whoa. Those are undifferentiated micro-clusters. Tiny machines..."

But Steve speaks first, "That can be repurposed in response to new programing, right?"

The rookie's astonished - he can't believe he's hearing these words from the supposed _old-man_.

The Captain shows him a scientific magazine with Tony's face on the cover, and explains the source of his knowledge. "Futura. Never miss an issue." Back to the robot, he concludes, "Tony thought the Adaptoid was scanning us for weaknesses." Steve was right since the beginning - the robot was learning.

Sam is delighted; Captain America always was his favorite superhero but Steve Rogers' intelligence just exceeded all his expectations.

Suddenly a huge blast shakes them all, opening a hole at the Tower. On speakers, they hear Hammer's voice. _"Gentlemen, you left so soon. Our little test wasn't over. See, first Super-Adaptoid learns, then he adapts."_ Remotely controlled by him, the robot attacks; now it has the Avengers combined powers and beats them easily.

Only the Captain was able to hit it, by pretending to throw his shield and launching bombs instead. But, besides being able to regenerate itself, the robot can remember everything and won't fall for the same trick twice - that's what Steve tries to tell Tony.

The genius' ego comes into play; he says he'll listen, "As soon as I remind Hammer that anything he can build, I can break." The robot leaves and Iron Man follows in pursuit.

Sam flies after Tony, and tries to explain. "As Adaptoid is hit with new weapons, energy, or powers, it can copy them by creating new devices, new weapons and new tactics."

Shocked, the genius scans the robot. "Turbines approximating Falcon's speed, my repulsor tech, Hulk's excess density and strength, Cap's shield, obviously... How did you figure it out, Sam?"

"I didn't. It was Cap."

"Cap? I hate it when he's right... Especially when it means I'm wrong." It happens more often than he likes to admit it - Tony's doubly irritated.

The Avengers follows the robot to the New York Harbor; Steve and Clint are flying Sky-Cycles. Another battle ensues but it only makes the robot stronger after each attack.

Captain America explains his strategy, "It's learning our moves and mimicking our powers. We have to try a new way of doing things, different than we're used to. If the Adaptoid can steal what our moves are, then we can't be ourselves."

"I'm on it!" Sam follows the Captain immediately.

Clint always listens to Steve, but he can't help but joke first, "I call handsome billionaire!"

Hammer's triumphant, _"You're all limited by years of experience, hardened into habit. But all my Adaptoid does is grow and change and learn."_

Tony still wants to win by power and sticks with the direct approach. "Let's try a combined assault. If we can overwhelm him, we can wipe that smirk off his face."

Steve knows it won't work. "Keep it occupied! We need better tools!" He leaves to make a backup plan.

_"You don't think Adaptoid can handle you all at once?"_ Once more the Avengers are overpowered and Hammer gloats. _"Where's the famous Stark snark, huh? Finally bowing to the better man?"_

Defeated, Iron Man is being dragged by the robot when he sees Captain America coming back. Tony warns Hammer, "When you're busy monologuing, you're not busy noticing that your butt's about to get beat red, white, and blue."

Steve launches a huge projectile that hit the robot freeing Tony. The soldier confronts the villain, "Copycats never get far, Hammer. Hope you know you're finished."

Hammer's not giving up easily. _"Finished? Not nearly."_

"All right, new plan."

Captain America flies back to the Avengers Tower. Once back there, he runs to the Aven-jet, with the Super-Adaptoid still following him. The robot punches the red button, and they're launched into the space - exactly as Steve wanted.

.

* * *

**Part 2** (**Street Kings** chapter)

* * *

.

Natasha was at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters hacking files for them when JARVIS warned her about the attack - she hurried back to the Tower. She still couldn't believe that Justin Hammer got away with all charges by blaming Ivan Vanko a.k.a. Whiplash when they attacked Tony, in 2010. Since the spy had already hacked into Hammer's systems once, it was a matter of time that she could do it again.

As soon she arrives, JARVIS connects her to the team's communicators in time for her to hear Tony and Steve's chat.

_"Cap, what are you doing?"_

_"It's called adapting."_

_"Great plan. Except that the Aven-Jet has a monster-sized hole in it, and any second you're going to run out of air."_

Steve's panting. _"I meant to do that."_

JARVIS updates her about everything; inside the Aven-Jet, on the way to the space, Steve's alone, fighting Super-Adaptoid, Hammer's high-tech power-mimicking robot who already beated the entire team, repeatedly. Iron Man and Thor are flying to back him up. In shock, Natasha tries to assimilate everything and to find a way to access Hammer's systems.

Always arrogant, Hammer underestimates Captain America. _"I've already taken down gods and monsters. You're just a man."_

But Steve Rogers was never just man. He's a tactical genius with high level skills, an unbelievable intuition and an indomitable sheer will. He confronts Hammer fearlessly, _"You tech-heads are all the same. You always forget one simple variable. Good old-fashioned guts."_

Through the distorted video image that JARVIS got from the ship surveillance, Natasha sees Steve using others Avengers spare weapons to attack the robot.

Hammer whines unbelieving, _"Why can't I hit you?"_

Steve's words make her proud. _"You copied the moves of the teammates I spar with every day. Now, I know your robot better than you do."_ The Captain uses his knowledge of his team's fighting style to predict the robot movements, avoiding its attacks and counter acting, crushing the seemingly unstoppable robot.

Captain America's final hit, using Iron Man's repulsor blast, launches the Super-Adaptoid on the space; but somehow it cut the video transmission.

Natasha yells, "JARVIS, what happened?"

"I'm trying to recover the signal."

But before she can see anything, Tony's final call stops her heart.

_"Cap? Come out wherever you are. If you're still alive. Oh, man, I hope you're still alive. Cap!"_

Natasha didn't know she could be scared like this; the minutes seem an eternity, until she finally hears Steve's voice, _"Tony!"_ She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, and tears stream down her face.

* * *

Moments later, Thor lands on the Tower's rooftop carrying Steve in a space suit, and leaves quickly to help Tony bring the Aven-Jet back.

Natasha was waiting, hidden behind the automatic doors, and hurries to Steve's side. The suit disassembles, by JARVIS command, and she puts his arm around her shoulders to help him walk.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice is steady but she's shaken.

"Nat, I'm fine. Don't worry," Steve replies as they take the elevator.

But there's no arguing with her when she takes charge. "JARVIS, turn non-disturb mode on. Full body scan, update current status." She commands as soon as they enter his floor. The A.I. was monitoring him all the time, and keeping her informed. Since they started their relationship, Steve had granted Natasha all privileges to his floor, so did she.

"The suit protected the Captain in time, from uncontrolled decompression and any other effects of the zero gravity. The scan now continues to show no internal organ damages. There's no signal of any space-exposure sickness - the jet didn't go as high as the beginning of the Stratosphere. Externally, he has tissue damage due to hypothermia, bruises and cuts from the battle. He may experience fatigue, generalized malaise, localized aches, and some dizziness. Overall, his body supported the stress suffered. He needs proper hydration, nutrition, and bed rest. The medical floor can receive him at any moment."

"Is there any condition that requires a doctor?" She needs to be sure.

"No. His status is already broadcasted to the staff; no mandatory physician, only nursing care."

The Captain defeated the robot but only his enhanced physiology allowed him to survive the space. "I'm ok."

Natasha wasn't about to listen to Steve. "JARVIS, I'll take care of him here. I need a cryptographed line at Steve's office, I'll work remotely."

The A.I. promptly obeys. "All right, ma'am, it's done. Captain's floor is set at non-disturb. Your status remains on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission, location classified."

"Thanks. Keep monitoring."

She leads him to the bathroom and strips down his uniform, checking his injuries, "Shower." He lets her take care of him, washing the blood and dirt from his battered body. Her hands are tender but slightly trembling, as she dries him carefully. She gives him a double high-protein smoothie, "Drink", sitting him on a bench, starting to bandage his wounds. She's silent, only sighing occasionally; he worries for her, but he's too exhausted to talk.

"Let's go to bed now." She finally softens a bit, "Just drink one more ok?" giving him a second glass. She helps him to put a pair of boxers and to walk to the bedroom, laying him on the bed, stomach down. Using a healing balm, she begins to massage his back and almost instantly he's fast asleep. She finishes taking care of his sore muscles, and lays her head on his shoulder, tears dropping from her green eyes, "I'll kill you if you get hurt again."

Smiling at the ridiculousness of her statement, she remembers the first time she worried about him.

_They were flying to Stuttgart, and Natasha couldn't help but admire Steve's perfect physique in that Captain America's new uniform. Despite being a super soldier, he was still only a man, but he faced Loki courageously, saving lives, and keeping the crazy demigod busy until Iron Man arrived._

_When Thor took Loki from the Quinjet and Tony flew after them, Steve was left behind, but he didn't hesitate and grabbed a parachute._

_"I'd sit this one out, Cap." She tried to protect him._

_"I don't see how I can." He was resolute._

_She had been truly concerned. "These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."_

_His straightforward answer took her by surprise. "There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that." He was humble, honest and yet was the one who put an end on the battle of egos between Thor and Tony._

Also, she remembers how the Captain led them to the victory.

_They were all gathered for the first time and Natasha asked, "How do we do this?"_

_Steve did what he does best; he inspired them all, "As a team."_

_Tony's acquiescence was the final proof, "Call it, Captain."_

_Immediately, the experienced commander took charge. "All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment." He put Clint on the most strategic position, another proof of trust. "Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays." He gave Tony action and control. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Talking to the prince, he showed reverence and respect. "Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up." He trusted the spy to have his back on the center of the battle. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here." _

Natasha can't help but smile at this memory; he paired them together, since day one.

_But his final instruction was really one of the best she ever heard. "And Hulk... Smash." He made the green giant smile._

_Steve ordered, but he wasn't bossy. He knew their skills and placed them perfectly, making they feel like a team for the first time – the Avengers were born. Captain America earned each one's trust and his place as team leader. Steve won Natasha's deep respect and admiration._

Now, looking at his sleepy form, she can't deny it, he owns her heart.

He slept six hours straight, until she kisses his face softly.

"Babe, wake up." His eyes open slowly to find her smiling face looking at him. "Sorry, but you need to eat." She helps him to lie back on the pillows and brings a deep reddish-purple soup. "It's Borscht, beetroot soup. It's nourishing and invigorating, ok?" He lets her feed him; his blue eyes are shining with gratitude. She kisses his lips tenderly, "Are you feeling well? Let me change the bandages." He nods and she helps him to sit on the bed. "Much better," she's satisfied with his fast healing. Then she brings another tray, "I made Beef Stroganoff." He eats everything and gets seconds - she smiles proudly.

"Thanks..." He takes her hand kissing it gently, but he's drifting off again and she tucks him in.

She lies by his side, putting her hand on his face. _He's safe_. And she falls asleep watching him.

* * *

Steve slept the whole time and Natasha was there, taking care of him.

JARVIS kept him monitored updating his status on-line, also blocking any visitors. "Dr. Banner has been adamant to check the Captain. I told him that he's resting the entire time just waking to eat, and that food has been ordered."

Natasha was at the kitchen checking all the ingredients she had ordered to make the next meals. "I didn't know you could lie, JARVIS." She asks curiously.

"Technically, it isn't a lie. You do order food all the time here. I didn't tell him when the orders took place. Besides, the doctor doesn't have any reason to worry because the Captain's status is improving faster than expected. Your cooking is having a substantial positive impact on his recovery."

She smiles satisfied, "Thanks, J."

After having everything settled, she goes back to the room lying next to him. He had been feverish, but now his temperature is back to normal and she sighs relieved.

It's late afternoon when Steve wakes up. He blinks slowly and feels the bed trembling; at his side, Natasha is curled, crying silently. He reaches for her and she cuddles in his arms; he asks concerned, "What's wrong?"

Her voice is plaintive, "Sad movie."

He realizes that there's a movie on the screen, but no sound. "Shh. I'm here." She buries her face in his chest and he wraps his arm around her. She clings like a child and he falls asleep, holding her tight.

When he wakes up again, it's already dark. He feels her warm body and instinctively pulls her close.

"Hi, sleepyhead," she murmurs sinking her hand into his hair, "Hungry?" He blinks, smiling and she kisses him before getting up, leaving for the kitchen.

He takes a shower - there are no more wounds, although he still feels tired.

JARVIS informs him about all that happened. "It's normal to feel fatigue, Captain. You experienced the equivalent of a massive hypertensive crisis, to say the least."

Back to bed, he asks, "J, please, play this movie from the start." He wants to know what bothered her so much.

"Captain, I must warn you that it's a very disturbing movie for ma'am."

It's a crime thriller about corruption at the LAPD centered on a veteran cop who doesn't play by the rules. The theme is relevant but the report of the stories is brutally real. Steve questions why Natasha was watching such ruthless scenes, when her guy appears - he plays a decent but young cop, who teams up with the veteran.

At this moment, she arrives. "Can we pause it? It isn't a good movie for dinner time."

He nods smiling and she puts the tray in front of him, "This is Shchi, cabbage soup."

It has a savory aroma and he drinks everything, "Nat, this is delicious."

She looks so happy. "Gustav got me all the best ingredients. He sent regards." She changes the tray, bringing a beautiful dish with stuffed buns and sautéed vegetables. "Now, try Pirozhki, stuffed with mushrooms and beef."

He grabs her hand and flashes his pleading eyes. "Eat with me, please?"

She wouldn't say no, "You're a baby."

"Yes." He smiles satisfied as she sits by his side, and they eat together. He enjoys everything; she explains the other typical fillings, and promise to make potato and fish ones.

They rest wrapped in each other's arms, until she asks, "Wanna continue the movie?"

He's apprehensive, "Are you sure?"

She looks so young smiling shyly, "I'll hold you close."

He encases her in his arms, "Always," kissing her lovingly. As the movie continues she tenses. "Nat, we don't need to." His voice is full of concern.

She's clinging to him again. "It's ok. I want to."

JARVIS was right; her guy is killed in a ruthless way, and her body shakes as she sobs.

The veteran cop blames himself for the young man's death. _"I should have gone alone. I took a boy to a gunfight."_

Steve tries to comfort her. "Shh, I'm sorry, darling." The movie ends and he pulls her to his lap, but she doesn't stop crying. "Nat, I'm here." This isn't her normal reaction and he's alarmed, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" When she finally looks at him, she's completely scared. "What happened? Please talk to me." He almost can't understand her muttering.

Natasha finally lets out all the stress she went through these past days; she cries, "You could've died." Her body trembles again.

He can't see her hurt this way. "No, no, I'm sorry that I worried you." He holds her even closer, "Nat, look at me." He gently raises her chin, "I'm ok."

Her head's resting on his chest and her eyes are closed, as she lets herself being shushed by his heartbeat. _He's alive_. She cries until there are no more tears - she is exhausted but relaxed in his arms.

So he tries, "Do you trust me?" She nods and he explains. "I had a plan. That robot got our powers combined, it was crushing the team. Tony was blind, but they were following his lead because it was a machine; he's the expert. And at each attack the robot got stronger." She's breathing slowly and he continues, "I needed to confine it, hence the ship, to restrict its movements, so I could beat him with ingenuity, not strength. It was the only way, and it worked, right?" She's still not looking at him, so he rubs her cheek softly, "I confess, I didn't think about the space-factor, but JARVIS helped me all the time, and put me in the correct suit." She sighs heavily, and he apologizes again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this." He kisses her forehead. "But you have to believe me, I know my limits."

She read the reports and she can't deny it, she's proud of him. "You proved that the _old-man _was the only one who could really adapt to the new." Her green eyes are a mix of pride and concern.

"Thanks." He gives a soft kiss on her lips. "I know my place in this team. In the past, I was the only super-soldier, the one stronger than everybody else. This is not true anymore. I'm not indestructible, I don't have an armor and I don't fly, except with Hawkeye's Sky-Cycles." She smiles a little and he caresses her face. "But I'm the leader and sometimes I'll need to step in." He remembers the movie, so he says clearly, "I went alone because it was necessary for my plan to work. And I knew I could win. But I had Tony and Thor just behind me." He looks directly into her eyes, foreheads touching, "It wasn't a self-sacrificing act and I don't have to prove anything to anybody."

She breathes deeply. "The team needs you." Her voice is almost a plea. "You keep Tony and Hulk under control. Thor and Fury respect you like no one else. Clint and Coulson worship you. And…" She swallows hard, "I… I need you." Tears fall back again. "You can't risk your life…"

He strokes her hair, and tries to comfort her, "Nat, you know I don't take gratuitous risks, right?" He cups her face affectionately, "But the most important thing." His eyes full of passion, "I need you too. I'll always come back to you."

She pulls him close and kisses him senseless. They fall asleep holding each other.

* * *

Cooking, Natasha followed Russian tradition and made everything from scratch, using only fresh ingredients, which definitely make her food a lot healthier. Besides, the flavors and aromas were amazing. After a couple of days, Steve was almost healed.

She wakes him with kisses, and porridge with buckwheat and oat. "Morning, babe."

He just finished it when JARVIS speaks. "Good morning Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff. I'm sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Banner is at the door and refuses to leave without seeing the Captain."

Natasha says, "I'll stay in the closet. JARVIS, let him in."

"Wait, JARVIS. Nat, I don't want you hiding." He's serious.

"Steve, I'm a spy. This is what I do best." She gives a quick kiss in the lips, picks the tray and leaves.

He's not entirely satisfied, but he gets up, puts the black robe she gave to him, and lets the doctor in.

Bruce checks him and says pleased, "You're in excellent shape. She's taking good care of you."

"I beg your pardon?" Steve said uncertain.

"Steve, I wasn't born yesterday. Everything here has a woman's touch, a very gifted one. You got yourself a fine lady. Just introduce us when you're ready. I promise we'll try not to scare her too much."

"Bruce..."

The doctor smiles to the younger man. "Don't worry, my friend; your secret is safe with me."

Bruce leaves and Natasha comes back, sitting by Steve's side on the couch. "He has no idea it's me."

Steve takes her hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in this situation…"

"Steve, relax. I'm used to labels. I know you don't think less of me because I can play housewife."

"I find it amazing." He smiles coyly. "But I don't want you playing anything if you don't want to."

She squirms, "Don't you like it?"

He looks absolutely adorable. "I… I love it."

"So shut up." She smiles mischievously. "I know you think my greatest quality is my butt."

He blushes, "No… I don't…" She raises her eyebrows and he can't lie. "I do like…" She gets up and twirls seductively in front of him; he opens his mouth drinking her in and confesses turning deep red, "I'm a butt man." She laughs and leans in sitting on his lap, kissing him hungrily. He wraps his arms around her. "Nat, you're gorgeous, perfect," and he continues embarrassed, "but I wouldn't say that."

She looks at him puzzled, one hand sliding through the collarbone of his robe.

He speaks truthfully, "Your brain and your heart make you special." He rubs his thumb on her cheeks. "You are too bright to accomplish whatever you want, and you have the heart to make anything happen. You just don't need the glory; you do what needs to be done." She blinks, astonished, but he kisses her, full of pride. "What? You don't believe me?"

She is honestly surprised, "No, it's not that." He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, and she speaks shyly. "This is just… just how people describe you."

His eyes sparkle. "Maybe we aren't as different as you think."

This is something she can't let herself to believe, or admit that it makes some kind of sense, but she says before thinking. "You can be the genius, and I can be the lady..."

"Exactly! No more labels." He kisses her once more. "Nat, you make it seems so easy; you can cook like you shoot a gun or hack a computer. You are incredible, there's nothing you can't do." He compliments sincerely.

He's noble and honest; she feels like a scam, and needs to tell him everything.

She blinks slowly, and looks at him with sad eyes. "I… I was married once, that's when I learned how to cook."

His brows furrow instantly, "Nat, I didn't know..."

She cuddles letting him hold her. "The K.G.B. gave me the ballet dancer memories, the _normal_  
childhood, you know? They used it to cover the underage training. I got to be a housewife until they faked his death." Among other things, she mastered the art of culinary, as she did with everything in her life.

He's shocked, "Did you love him?" It's the first thing that comes to his mind, but immediately he fears of hurting her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't... it's not my right..."

But her laugh surprises Steve, "I almost killed him when he first tried to kiss me; he had lots of broken bones. I was the toughest ballet dancer ever. But he ended up convincing me and we got married. He was my first, I was only 16, a child; I thought that was love."

The lack of emotion in her voice hits Steve hard. _That's where the love-is-for-children came from. _He holds her tight not knowing what to say.

"He was a Soviet pilot; the K.G.B. told me he died in an accident, and asked me to honor his death serving my country - all staged to make me work for them as if it was my choice. I was legally an adult since I got married; that's when I became the Black Widow. But they couldn't fake feelings; deep inside I always knew something was wrong. I found out it was all bogus when I met him again, as the Red Guardian, the Russians national hero. Ironic, right? Anyway, he died for real a few years ago." It was a very dark period of her life and she never wanted to remember any of it. But seeing Steve wounded, her instincts took charge; all she wanted was to take care of him, with everything she got, and nothing would be better than homemade food. Now, talking to him, she realizes these memories didn't bother her anymore. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

But Steve's beyond upset, "Nat… I…" He tries to hide his crescent anger to not concern her.

She perceives his reserve as rejection. Looking down, she's completely miserable. "You don't deserve this in your life…" She quotes the movie, the veteran cop talking to his girlfriend. _"You need to get far away. Everything I touch dies."_

He puts his hand behind her neck capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss, silencing her. She melts against him, and he makes she forgets everything else. They break for air, eyes locked. "Nat, you are my life. Never, _ever_, doubt that." She blinks, her eyes are moistened, and he knows she's still misunderstanding his feelings. "You need to stop blaming yourself for what those monsters did to you."

She sees rage in his eyes, like she never saw before and gets alarmed.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. But I'm furious, powerless... because I want to found whoever did this to you..." his words come colder than ice, "... and make them pay."

He's still recovering and can't raise his blood pressure; she needs to calm him down. "Steve, it all happened a long time ago, they're all dead."

"They better be." His voice is so frightening that she realizes she doesn't know what he's capable of, if he really loses control. He closes his eyes, and breathes. "I'm sorry; I don't want to upset you more… I shouldn't say these things to you…"

She opens her heart. "Steve, I never felt so safe in my whole life." Her trust in him is absolute.

The shadow vanishes and his eyes sparkle once more. She kisses him trying to show everything she's feeling through her kisses. He holds her like shielding her from any harm. _I love you._

He speaks after a while, "Promise me you're not going to watch depressing movies alone anymore. Ok? Do you promise?" He's serious, but he's not trying to control her, far from it - she feels he really cares for her.

"I do," she smiles kissing his lips. "Let's have a proper breakfast now, shall we?"

They go to the kitchen and he's delighted to see how happy she looks like, gracefully preparing everything.

"Sirniki, fried cheese pancakes." She puts a large plate in front of him and covers with sour cream. "But you know what? I like it."

"What?" He asks as she feeds him with a piece of the pancake. "Nat, this is divine."

She smiles proudly. "I like to cook for you."

He feels thrilled. "Really?"

"It's a skill that I have, among all others. You got better and I feel good about it."

"JARVIS told me that my healing rates were faster than usual thanks to you." She blushes, and he takes her hand. "You are beyond amazing."

She picks her plate sitting by his side, and smiles. "I have this memory of my mama cooking for me." She's beautiful in a way that he had never seen before.

He puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her close. "You told me it's about the feelings." His other hand cups her face, "I've never seen you smile like this. This has to be real too, your memories of your mom."

Her eyes get watery, but they are full of gratitude. "You're really good on this memory thing."

"I just want to make you smile."

"Just keep eating, and don't die." And she kisses him.

_Ya lyublyu tebya._

_._

* * *

Next movie: _Fantastic Four (2005)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: _Street Kings_ Trailer - youtube/watch?v=jdHjrd4P9Rs  
**Ref**: _Street Kings_ Chris Evans Interview - youtube/watch?v=sshvF_jUu7s

**Ref**: _What's Your Number?_ - Cast Interview Chris Evans :_ "I do like… I'm a butt man." _( 2:40 youtube/watch?v=juLA278tTYQ )

**Characters**: _Paul Diskant_ is a talented young detective, eager to prove himself - the typical rookie. He's decent, somehow idealistic, and follows Ludlow, played by Keanu Reeves, into the hazy precincts of corruption in order to help him.

**Author's note**: I had to add the _Avengers Assemble_ episode here because it's my favorite one. At my first story, _Deep Blue_, I wrote about how intelligent Steve is that even JARVIS recognized it, pissing Tony. And this episode just proved it all! I love it! Also, the cartoon didn't mention the space effect, so I found it perfect to raise Natasha's instincts to take care of Steve, and also talk more about her background story. I hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to my dear friends Winterbeauti, Dark Goddess 1487 and Book girl fan! Thanks for all lovely reviews, messages, favorites and follows. Feel free to PM me!

Feedback is the best way to improve. xxoo Mari


	10. Fantastic Four

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Adventure/Fantasy movie **Fantastic Four** (2005): Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, **Chris Evans** as **_Johnny Storm/Human Torch_**, Michael Chiklis and Julian McMahon, with Kerry Washington, Laurie Holden, Maria Menounos

.

* * *

**Fantastic Four**

* * *

.

Steve never felt better. After a few days recovering, he was back to his normal routine of early-mornings runs – he missed the friendly people around the neighborhood. Back to the Tower, he's still full of energy, so he trashes three boxing bags in a roll and drinks his raw eggs before taking a shower, to lie back in bed with Natasha. It's Sunday, so she's still resting.

In her sleep, she nestles into his arms as he curls up, spooning her. Her body knows his, and it's a proof of how safe she feels with him – she didn't even wake up.

Looking at her, he can't hold the feeling. _God, I love you. _He feels blessed, and holds her close inhaling the sweet scent of her warm skin, until he falls asleep.

Sometime later, Natasha blinks slowly feeling Steve around her. Stretching pleased, she turns to face him.

He kisses her tenderly. "Morning, darling."

She can't think of a better way to wake up, "Hi." Then she realizes that the room is surrounded by flowers. "Steve, what…?"

His joy is contagious, "Can't I give flowers to my girl?" He hands her a branch of multicolored forget-me-nots.

Her face lights up. "They're beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers to my beautiful girl." He's full of love and her cheeks get pinkish.

"Keep doing that and you might get lucky." She smiles teasingly.

"I told you before," he places small, little kisses on her cheek and neck making her giggle. "I'm the luckiest man in the world." Then he asks happily, "How about a French breakfast?"

Her eyes sparkle, "That sounds wonderful." She reaches around drawing him into an avid French kiss, leaving him breathless. Pulling back she smiles through his lips, "Food first?"

He grins at her playful tone and kisses her softly before getting up.

"Steve, I love them." She's delighted with the flowers – a mix of pinks and whites, as well as the traditional blue. "I've never seen these colors together."

He puts the breakfast tray in front of her and sits by her side.

"Lucy, the florist on the market, do you know her? I stopped there today, coming back from jogging. She saved them for me; they're forget-me-nots 'Sylva'. She told they were Captain America's flowers because of these colors, and I should give them to my girl."

She loves how happy he looks when he calls her 'my girl'. "Thanks. They are a symbol of eternal remembrance."

He flashes his blue eyes, "She told me they also mean _true love_."

Her green eyes freeze for a second, but she speaks quickly, "I think the old lady was hitting on you."

Kissing her cheek, his voice is mellow, "Nah, she knows I'm taken."

She squints, "Maybe I'll go with you, next time. As a chaperone, you know?"

His smile is almost cocky, "I'd love it."

They eat together the delicacies of her favorite French patisserie.

* * *

After their daily spar session, Natasha is spent. "You were too tough with me today."

Since that day at S.H.I.E.L.D., when she dropped him on the mat, sparring with her has been a challenge for Steve. The natural agility and coordination of her graceful body truly hypnotize him. But since the training is finished, he doesn't need to restrain himself anymore. He grabs her by the waist pulling her close, "You are too good." In no time, his kisses and hands over her body set them on fire. "Nat, you're perfect." His voice is full of desire.

She's panting and her eyes mirror his. "Shower?"

He picks her up, "My thoughts exactly," and carries her to the bathroom.

Her arms are wrapped comfortably around his shoulders. "I told you that I was gonna get used to you carrying me around, didn't I?"

His smile is irresistible. "Why aren't you already?"

Steve's even more affectionate and devoted to please her. He loves her passionately and gives her everything.

As they start to lose control, his voice is just a murmur, a mantra, as if he isn't conscious that he's saying it. "I love you. Love you. You." But it overwhelms her completely – Natasha never felt this happier… and scared before – she can't hold it, she cries.

* * *

Bathed and relaxed, they cuddle on the couch - they can't take their hands off each other.

Their connection is too strong and their making love is always special, but somehow her tears seemed different today. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Steve always cares.

Natasha sees in his eyes that he doesn't remember, or he didn't realize what he said out loud and the powerful effect it had on her. "You never do." She kisses him lovingly, choosing to ignore it, to think as something he said in the heat of the passion.

Looking for a diversion, she chooses a fun action movie. "Do you know the story of the Fantastic Four?"

"They made a movie for them too?" He's curious, "It's a true story?"

"It's based on true facts, but you know Hollywood. It's fun anyway." She settles into his arms, and the movie starts.

Her guy plays _Johnny Storm_, and Steve can't help but tease. "Mr. Blond Ambition?!"

Natasha smiles and punches him slightly.

Best friends _Reed Richards_ and _Ben Grimm_ join the siblings _Johnny _and_ Sue Storm_ on the preparation for the space trip. _Sue _wears a special uniform – she looks amazingly hot, but instead of compliment her, _Reed _gets interested in the material of the suit.

Steve questions, "Reed was really this clueless?"

Natasha confirms, "Typical nerd behavior; he doesn't see anything other than science."

He mocks, "Our geniuses aren't this way."

"You mean _Tony." _He chuckles and she continues, "You should have seen him when we first met three years ago, before he settled down with Pepper. The playboy. I was undercover at Stark Industries, as Natalie Rushman – the executive outfit I used that day."

He couldn't forget it, and tenses immediately. "I'd rather not."

She feels his change and turns to look at him. "It was a mission. Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust his thoughts about you looking _that_ hot, or any man's as a matter of fact." He's serious.

She can't help but grin. "Now you're jealous?"

He traces his fingers along the side of her face and gently raises her chin. "Nat, just because they fear you it doesn't mean they don't fantasize about you."

"How do you know it?" She's truly enjoying this possessive side of him.

"I am a man." He adds a little displeased, "Believe me, I see every men around looking at you. I always saw it," clenching his jaw.

Her eyes shine with satisfaction. "Did you fantasize about me?"

He blushes, "You know I do."

She bites her lower lips, "I like it", before kissing him softly and turning back to the screen.

He hugs her tight whispering on her ear, "Me too," before placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. She shivers.

The movie continues and looking at _Sue _and _Johnny_, Steve ponders, "She's beautiful, but they don't look like brother and sister. She doesn't look natural."

"No. Her name is Jessica Alba. She's a great actress but she's not Caucasian – she doesn't have blue eyes. I think there's a limit of what CGI can do. It makes hard to connect with the character when you think it's all fake. It was a shame." Natasha's an avid critic.

"I think you're right." The artist in Steve agrees.

"Do you remember the joke Clint told about him?" Natasha impersonates the archer, _"He's Tony Stark in Steve's body."_

She's talking about the looks but he thinks about personalities and replies, "But I'm not like him." She raises her eyebrows and he continues upset, "I'm not."

"You can pass as twins! Ok, brothers, cause you're older." She laughs, but he doesn't look pleased, so she adds in a seductive voice, "You're way hotter." He squirms with a half-smile.

Inside the space station, looking to the Earth below them, _Victor von Doom_ talks to _Sue, "Every man dreams he'll meet a woman he can give the world to."_

Steve sighs and says honestly, without even thinking, "I dreamed of a family."

Natasha realizes it's an innocent remark, but with the '_I love you'_ he let escape before – she can't forget it – it unfolds a truth that she can't even think to dream about.

They both continue to watch the movie until he inquiries, "I didn't know Doom dated Susan."

"He didn't, he just wanted everything that Reed had."

"She isn't a _thing_."

Natasha's heart flutters. Steve's the perfect gentleman who can say these things without sounding fake.

Recovering from the space radiation, _Sue_ wakes up surrounded by all kinds of flowers.

Natasha hugs Steve, "Doom's megalomaniac; this looks like a flower shop." She cups his face and her eyes sparkle, "You made me feel special. Those forget-me-nots are officially my favorite flowers."

It's all he wants, to make her happy. "Is there any other flower you like?" He honestly wants to know.

She blinks, "The bouquet of red roses you gave to me that day was the first," and looks embarrassed, "Black Widow doesn't do flowers."

Steve pulls her to his arms and kisses her, taking her breath away. When they pull away, he hands her another branch of flowers saying, "Not anymore."

She's speechless and finds hard to think about the movie. _How does he do that?_

But the nurse takes _Johnny's _temperature and gets alarmed, _"You're hot!"_

_Johnny_ blatantly flirts with her, _"Thank you. So are you."_

Steve rolls his eyes. "Your guy really captured Johnny's womanizer behavior."

It amuses Natasha to see him bothered by her crush.

_Ben _talks to _Reed_, _"You know, you live through something like this, it really makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life."_

Steve holds Natasha in a tight hug and kisses her head. "I agree." She leans to his touch.

_Doom _says he only wants _Sue_, _"Because I could have any other woman."_

Natasha asks teasingly, "Did you want me because I was inaccessible?"

Steve cups her face turning her to him. "Nat, I wanted you the first time I laid my eyes on you. Because I saw the fire inside you; the part you hid from everyone one else." His lips touch hers sharing his passionate energy. She thinks she can't melt more, but he continues, "You weren't a target", and she realizes she can.

_Sue _complains_, "It's nice to be wanted sometimes, Reed. To be seen and heard."_

Almost in a murmur, Natasha admits, "You're the only one who really saw me, who wanted to see me." She never thought this movie to be a romantic one.

"You're amazing, Nat. I am the most blessed man in the world." Whispering to her ear, he places a kiss on her cheek. She closes her eyes surrendering to his embrace.

But _Johnny _comes back after burning all his clothes, interrupting both couples – on and off screen. _"You are never gonna believe what just happened to me."_

Steve's truly annoyed. "He has to be naked in all the movies?"

Natasha can't deny it, she loves his jealous comments.

The soon to be Fantastic Four experience the transformations and each one is affected in different ways.

_Ben's _fiancée, _Debbie_, breaks up with him because he becomes the _Thing_.

"She's an idiot." Natasha's pissed.

But Steve's placatory commentary surprises her, "Some people can't deal with change. It's a shame."

She raises her eyebrows, but he keeps quiet and she watches him close until he finally speaks, "It's similar to what happened to me."

She worries, "How come?"

"I turned into an attraction; no one took me seriously, until I saved Bucky and the other soldiers."

She read all about him. "The 400 men from Austria."

He's a bit melancholic. "Yes." She snuggles in his arms.

_Willie_, the mailman, greets _Reed_, _"Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards."_

"This guy is Stan Lee. He wrote most of the comics about superheroes." It gives her a chance to talk about a lighter subject.

"I actually met him, in the past, he wrote my comics books too. He wanted to know me in person."

"This is amazing!" Natasha looks excited as a child and Steve loves to see her that way.

_Sue _discusses with _Reed_ about their previous break up. _"There was you and me. There were no variables, no math." _He lost her because she didn't know how he felt about her - the typical fear of commitment, another couples' issue.

Stunned, Natasha gets it - she wasn't in a true relationship before, that's why she had never paid attention to the romance in this movie. True to be told, she had been drooling over _Johnny_, better, Chris Evans playing him. But now, all she can see and think about is... the love story.

Steve senses her slightly tension, but he's not sure about what it's bothering her. He kisses her head, but none of them say anything.

The Fantastic Four are a very dysfunctional family. _Reed _lives in his own mind, _Johnny _behaves like a teenager pissing _Ben, _and _Sue _mothers them all, _"Guys, look, we're gonna be stuck here for a while, so let's just try and get along."_

Natasha rolls her eyes, "Thank God we don't have teens here."

Steve replies, "What do you call Tony and Clint?" They chuckle thinking about the pranks the boys play on each other. "I've been unharmed because I'm here hidden all the time – they both fear you."

_Johnny_ goes public exposing his powers and _Reed_ reprimands him, _"You need to control yourself and think before you act."_

But the impetuous young man has a valid argument. _"Yeah, but see, that's your problem. You always think, you never act."_

Natasha sighs and Steve asks, "You don't like that I'm in control all the time, right?"

He reads her so well; it never ceases to amaze her. "No, it's not that." She straightens up and turns to him. "I just want you to be free to be yourself, even if it means to lose control sometimes." She says honestly, "You can trust me to have your back, to be here when you need me."

But he's sincere as well. "Nat, I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Her green eyes are full of comprehension and devotion. He drinks her in and, thinking for a while, he admits, "I get it. I know I need to relax more. I have to learn it." He adds shyly, "I've been in control all my life."

"You don't need to be Captain America with me, right?" She smiles kindly.

His answer takes her by surprise. "This is before him," he sighs, "I was always at the hospital, but I couldn't bother my mom; she had other patients to take care of."

The images of him as a sick boy fill her mind saddening her heart. "Steve..." she touches his face softly.

"I was proud of myself that I didn't cry." He leans to her hand. "She would always come to see me, give me a kiss and a hug. It wasn't bad, it made me stronger."

He looks adorable, and she can see the little boy in him. "I bet she was proud of you."

His eyes shine with gratitude, "She said she was. Sarah, that's my mom's name." She reaches for him, and he hugs her close, before continuing, embarrassed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just over cautious with my power. I don't want to cause any harm to anyone."

As if on cue, _Ben_ struggles with his newfound strength.

Steve pauses, breathing slowly, and once more his eyes show the truth behind it all. "I can't even think of hurting you."

She captures his mouth in a fervent kiss, and whispers between his lips, "You never will."

_Alicia Masters _meets _Ben_. _"You know, being different isn't always a bad thing."_

Cuddling in Steve's arms, Natasha considers, "Besides, I'm not easily breakable. We're both different."

Then he says the truth she's not ready to admit. "We have to face our fears, right?"

She questions what she doesn't know, what she had never experienced before. On her job, she can dig in and find everything about anything. But, in a personal level, she has to expose herself and live to find out. This is the scariest feeling ever.

Right away, _Reed _confesses to _Susan_, _"You were right, it wasn't complicated. I just wasn't ready to."_

But before Steve and Natasha could think about what they are or not ready for, _Ben _and _Reed _fight and _Susan _has to intervene. They are true friends hurting each other badly.

Steve can't help but remember when the Avengers first met. "We all fought under Loki's scepter influence. I said terrible things to Tony."

Natasha ponders, "You were rash, but you said what was true about him, how he was before," and she compliments him honestly. "You gave him the push to become the hero and part of the team."

He's truly ashamed, "Maybe, but I would've never said it that way if it wasn't for Loki."

"Tony said worse." Then she puts her hand over his heart. "You were always special, that's why you were chosen."

He blushes, and squeezes her hand. "But we solved things, you know? We apologized to each other."

She chuckles, "Wow, I can't imagine Tony apologizing."

"It happened when JARVIS helped me to design that safety key to Tony's armor. Right, J?"

The A.I. promptly agrees, "The master was pleased. He said and I quote, _'No bottle could make a brain or a heart like yours'_, praising the Captain."

"This is so true," she smiles proudly.

He adds shyly, "He actually kind of did it again, after I defeated Hammer's robot. He said he wanted to learn my methods."

She's definitely surprised, "Tony wanting to learn _from_ someone is even more unexpected than he saying _I'm sorry_."

JARVIS agrees, "I witnessed it; still, I call it a highly improbable event."

The couple laughs.

But the best thing about the Super-Adaptoid's attack was an improved relationship between Steve and Tony. The soldier wants to make it even better, but needs to check with Natasha first. "I've been thinking about sharing the team's leadership with Tony. I have the level head to strategize, but he's the heart that keeps us in movement. Besides, I always have to convince him to follow the plans, anyway." He's truly excited. "What do you think?"

"Steve, this is a great idea. He knows how to deal with this crazy world better than anyone and you can keep him focused."

"You think that too?" He smiles happily, "Besides, it would give me more free time," and takes her hand, "for us."

She wasn't expecting this last part. After a while she manages to say, "I think it's perfect."

The Fantastic Four work their differences and become a real team, defeating Dr. Doom.

Finally, _Reed_ proves to _Susan_ that he's not afraid anymore. _"No more thinking. No more variables. Sue Storm, will you marry me?"_

Thinking about it for the first time, Natasha admits, "They make a great couple."

Steve pulls her to his lap and cups her face, "Not as great as us." Before she can say anything, he kisses her with all his heart. He's not sure about what she's thinking but he'll do anything to make her happy.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you."

Steve takes Natasha to a bike ride. Approximately 50 miles north of Manhattan, in North Salem, they have lunch in a lovely restaurant overlooking a peaceful lake.

She knows the surroundings and asks surprised. "What are we doing here? Aren't we close to the X-Men Headquarters?"

"You know Wolverine – you saved him from Hydra assassins, right? He's my friend James Howlett since the WWII and was a member of the Howling Commandos." She's still confused and he explains. "Professor Xavier is the great telepath ever and Logan said he helped him to remember his past. He can help you too, if you want."

Her usually sharp mind takes time to comprehend the amplitude of what he was offering – a chance to finally unveil the truth about her past memories. _Mama_. Although it's scary to have someone this powerful inside her mind, Charles Xavier is well known and almost as trustful as Captain America. Her voice trembles, "I do."

He takes her to the X-Mansion.

Charles greets them, "Mrs. Romanoff, Captain Rogers, welcome."

"Natasha. It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor."

Steve shakes his hand, "Thanks for having us, Professor."

"Nice to meet you both. Logan asked me to take good care of you, Natasha. And the Captain is one of the very few people that Wolverine truly trusts."

Steve replies grateful, "He's a true friend."

Charles offers them a place to sit, "I believe you have some questions, my dear. Don't worry, everything will remain confidential."

Natasha nods and her heartbeat races. Steve's hand is on her back, and he knows he must give them privacy, but he doesn't want to leave her. Their relationship isn't public, but there's no point of hiding anything from the telepath.

Charles speaks in Steve's mind, _'Don't worry Captain, she's safe.'_

The soldier looks amazed at the professor and thinks without realizing, _'She's the love of my life. Please, take care of her.'_

_'I will, Captain.'_

Steve squeezes Natasha's hand, "I'll wait outside. Thanks Professor" and leaves.

Professor X was amazingly kind as people said he was. He confirmed that the key for Natasha's memories were her feelings, as she already knew intuitively. The stronger the feeling, the truthful was the memory, and he helped her to learn how to break the fake ones. He said that there were no more active controls in her mind, left by Red Room or anyone else, and that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't change anything in it. He also told her that she had broken the controls by herself, the last ones when she chose to follow Hawkeye, and that he was proud of her sheer will.

When she asks about Clint, Charles explains, "I said it to Logan once, the mind isn't just a box that can be unlocked and opened. But you've already found the path in yours." He told her that she needs time to find a few answers for herself, and that she will, when she is ready.

His last words bring tears to hers eyes. "What you have now, that's the powerful feeling ever. If anytime you think you are losing yourself, hold on to it." Then he speaks in her mind, _'The Captain will keep you safe forever.' _Finally, he offers, "He's waiting at the next room, take your time."

Natasha thanks him profusely – he gave her trust on herself back – and leaves the office.

Steve closes the door behind them when she enters the waiting room. "How did it go?"

Natasha jumps wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him for a kiss, "Thank you, my mama, she's real as I remember her." He holds her, and comforts her, as she sobs into his arms, crying tears of joy and relief.

* * *

Later that day, they were lying on her bed, entangled on each other.

Steve thinks about everything that happened and, looking at Natasha, he knows what he wants.

"Nat," She looks at him and he gently takes her face in his hand. "Our lives are complicated, I know. But I don't want to miss any more chances."

She looks surprised not knowing what he's gonna say, and he continues. "You didn't have a normal life, neither did I; but nothing else matters to me when I have you in my arms."

Her eyes get watery and she's not sure why.

Suddenly he blushes, "I was searching about your guy in the Internet." Her eyes open wide but he explains, "Since you told me he played me, you know? I want to read about him. And he said one thing that I find really meaningful." He pauses, and quotes Chris Evans, _"When you're scared of something, that's exactly what you should be doing."_

She can't help but smile, recognizing the line. The actor had doubts about playing the superhero role. Although she thinks he's the perfect one for the part, it showed how conscious he was before making such important decision that would deeply affect his personal life.

Then Steve continues and she can't think about anyone else.

"I'm scared too. But what terrifies me is to think of my life without you." He's absolutely sincere and tears falls from her eyes.

"I can't live afraid of losing you." Loving blue eyes plunge into inquiring green ones. "You don't need to worry," his voice is a pleasant murmur, "I'll never hurt you and I don't want to pressure you." He softly rubs his thumb across her lips. "But I can't hold it anymore," and he kisses her tenderly saying between her lips, "I love you."

This time he's saying it for real and she freezes. He knows her – she can't think, move or even breathe now. He slides his fingers through her soft hair trying to relax her, "You don't need to say anything. Ok?" After a few moments she blinks, and he continues kindly, "Now, breathe my darling." She feels the air filling her lungs and he enfolds her completely. Then he kisses her again, thoroughly, passionately, until she surrenders completely in his arms.

Natasha can't say anything, but she's happy as never before, and tears drop down her face.

He holds her like if their lives depend on it. "I love you, Nat. And it's stronger than anything I felt in my whole life."

_Me too_.

_._

* * *

Next movie: _London (2005)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: ElektraMackenzie's sister about _Johnny Storm_. _"It's Tony Stark in Steve's body."  
_**Ref**: My fic _Deep Blue_ - Tony to Steve: "_No bottle could make a brain or a heart like yours."_  
**Ref**: IGN - Marvel Studios Co-President Louis D'Esposito about _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_ - ___"Well, Tony Stark is leading the team with Captain America."  
_**Ref**: comicvine/black-widow - _"When Wolverine came back to America, Black Widow saved him from Hydra assassins."_  
**Ref**: marvel wikia/Captain America (Steven Rogers) - _"Steve is one of the very few people that Wolverine truly trusts."_  
**Ref**: X-Men 2: X2 - Charles Xavier - _"Logan, the mind isn't just a box that can be unlocked and opened..."  
_**Ref**: boxoffice - 'Captain America' Star Chris Evans: I Passed On The Role Twice Because I Was Scared -_"When you're scared of something, that's exactly what you should be doing"__  
_

**Ref**: _Fantastic Four_ Trailer - youtube/watch?v=sRSphEIfejA

**Author's note**: Many thanks to my friend Winterbeauti who's always inspiring me, and to my daughter who's back revising my English grammar. :)

Thanks for all lovely reviews, messages, favorites and follows. Feel free to PM me!  
Feedback is the best way to improve. xxoo Mari


	11. London

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Drama/Romance movie **London** (2005): **Chris Evans** as **_Syd_**, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham, Kelli Garner and Kat Dennings

**Warning**: Secondary character death. Canon Comics.

.

* * *

**London**

* * *

.

Steve takes Natasha everywhere. He wants to seize the opportunity for them to be young together and enjoy the things that none of them had the chance before, creating new memories for her. Among other things, he wants to show her the places he used to go in the 40s.

Parking his bike at Brooklyn Bridge Park, he leads her to a quiet spot, far away from the crowd but still with a great view over the East River. "Do you know what I miss from the past, besides the people? Its rhythm." Sitting on a park bench, they watch the sunset over Manhattan. They're enchanted with the changes of light, color, and shape that are revealed in front of them – a simple spectacle of nature.

Nestled in his arms, she speaks quietly, "It's so beautiful," trying not to disturb the scene but unable to contain herself.

"The park is new, but the sunset hasn't changed… the beauty of the colors and the peace that it brings." He likes to come here to unwind and relax from the constant chaos they live in. "Nobody notices us here." It's a perfect place for them to be just a couple.

Since they got together, they've been vigilant to keep their privacy. They usually go out in jeans, plain leather jackets, sunglasses and baseball caps. She always wears a ponytail. Also, they take one of the four secret exits located at each side of the Tower, but a few blocks away – JARVIS helps them all the time.

But she's afraid it won't last. "Clint is questioning me again. Did you see how he was glued to me at the last mission?"

The three Avengers were investigating a report when they were attacked by what appeared to be a hit squad wearing modified Hydra suits. They managed to defeat them, but the leader – codename Bravo – escaped promising revenge against Captain America. During the battle, the archer saved the spy's life and the soldier couldn't be more grateful.

Steve answers relieved, "I trust him to watch your back closely."

Faster than he can anticipate it, she turns trying to break free from his arms, "What are you talking about? I don't need a babysitter."

Since he declared his love for her, he's over cautious because she has been very distressed, snapping about anything.

His quick reflexes help him to keep the hold on her, "It's not that." She stops fighting as soon as she notices the change in his heartbeat. "Nat, it's not about you."

She's agitated, "Don't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"Of course I do. You are more than capable of taking care of us all." He's keeping everything inside, avoiding upsetting her, but the slight tremor in his voice betrays him, "It's me. I'm sorry. It's my limitation."

She feels his tension but she doesn't understand it. "What do you mean?" Despite being raised in a sexist time, Steve never treated her as a weaker sex, she never felt passed over because she was a woman – his tactical decisions were solely based on each one's skills and powers. "I don't understand."

He breathes slowly, before explaining, "I can't focus without knowing you're safe."

This obvious truth shakes her deeply. She remembers seeing the panic is his eyes turn to relief when he found her safe with Hawkeye. The Captain hid everything behind his mask, but not from her. He always double checked on her in every battle, even before they got together – to be honest, in the same way she did with him.

She speaks quietly, "Steve, our job is dangerous; it's what we do."

He's completely honest, "I lost everyone I loved in my life."

No matter how mad she is, Natasha doesn't want to see him sad. "You won't lose me," she rests her hands on his chest and tries to reassure him. "I saved his life twice that day."

He leans in, "I can't…"

She touches his lips softly, "You won't," and kisses him lovingly.

* * *

Sadly, in just a few days, they received tragic news.

The team – minus Thor, who is back in Asgard – is gathered at the common room planning how to catch Bravo, also happily discussing the advantages of the new shared leadership between Captain America and Iron Man, when JARVIS interrupts them.

"I'm sorry, Sir, Captain. There's an urgent personal report you both must see. I'm transmitting to yours StarkPads."

They both read it quietly, and Tony puts his hand on Steve's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Steve." The genius turns to the team, "Margaret Carter died."

They all look to Steve, who remains calm. "We have to pay our respects."

Tony explains, "The funeral will be tomorrow in Paris, at Père Lachaise Cemetery. We can fly early in the morning."

Steve nods, still silent. Natasha knows him too well and worries, but she can't do anything to comfort him in front of the team.

Tony reminisces, "She was dad's friend, I remember her since I was young and he was around."

Pepper touches Steve's arm, "I'm sorry, Steve. Do you need anything?"

"Thanks, Pepper. I think we better get ready, if you'll excuse me." He leaves.

"We better get going too. Cap's not ok." Clint talks to the rest of the group. "We went to Winchester, last year, to visit agent Carter at the nursing home. She had Alzheimer's but recognized Steve immediately. She was 93 years old, but acted as if they were in the past and complained about him missing their date. He was pretty shaken when he left, but you know him, he didn't say a word."

After the battle of New York, Clint stayed by Steve's side helping him with everything. It was an act of gratitude for the Captain's support, but also a way for Hawkeye to avoid the animosity towards him. That was one of the things that helped the two men to become true friends.

Tony approves, "You're right. Besides, with Bravo's threat, a cemetery is an easy target."

The team agrees, and Natasha leaves to sneak at Steve's floor.

* * *

She finds him in his studio, sitting at his desk, with old photos of the Commandos. There's nothing she can say – she doesn't know how to deal with it. She hugs him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He leans in to her touch and tears fall silently from his blue eyes, "She died in her sleep, peacefully."

She stays by his side as he reminisces about his past before taking his hand, "You need to rest, ok? Tomorrow will be a long day."

He nods silently and follows her to bed. He falls asleep holding her, with her head resting on his shoulder – but it's a restless night.

He's plagued with dreams he hadn't have in a long time, nightmares of war. His arms lose the grip on her and fall on the bed – he doesn't move, but he's sweating and trembling. It's the first time it happens since they got together, but she recognizes the symptoms.

She fears to wake him up, but she can't stand to see him suffering. "Steve, it's a dream." She touches his face softly and tries for a while, but he doesn't show any sign of recognition. It's devastating to see him struggle, although unbelievably steady – even sleeping he stays in control. Her voice is shaken when she finally says, "It's me, Natasha."

He immediately opens his eyes, "Natasha," and hugs her with surprising gentleness. "You hurt?"

"No, babe." She tries to comfort him, "You were having a nightmare."

His voice is slightly groggy, "Bucky... I couldn't save him." It's the thing he regrets the most, and will haunt him forever.

She shushes him, "It was a bad dream."

He looks at her and, through the lamplight, she can see the pain in his sleepy eyes, "I can't lose you."

It shatters her heart. "You won't, I'm here." She kisses him softly.

That night she learns the words that would always calm him down. "It's Natasha, I'm safe". It works every time.

He holds her close and whispers in his sleep, "Natasha... love you."

Natasha cries silently, watching him all night, without knowing what to do to ease his pain. She loves him so much that it hurts, but she thinks she's too damaged to deserve him. Most of all, she's terrified about not being able to compete with Peggy's memory.

In the morning, she hides behind special makeup and contact lenses, wearing a black pantsuit, sunglasses, looking as if nothing had happened. He picks his Army uniform, looking very distinguish, but it's clear that he's mourning his friend.

* * *

When they take the elevator, she's decided to expose their relationship because she won't let him alone. But as soon as they arrive at the common area, Clint takes Steve's right side, holding his shoulders and signs for her to take the other side. The archer is just doing everything to take care of his friend, and trusting her to help him. Her heart is filled with gratitude but, keeping her impassible Black Widow presence, she takes the other side of their Captain – they look nothing more than a very supportive team. Natasha feels Steve sighing discreetly when their hands instinctively lace together.

The team and Fury take Tony's jet to attend the private service for close family and friends.

Former members of the Howling Commandos, James "Logan" Howlett and Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan are already there – they come to talk to the Captain. Black Widow secretly thanks Wolverine for the help with Professor X. The old friends talk about the past, but Steve never let go Natasha's hand or Clint's side.

Until Sharon Carter comes taking Steve by the arm to introduce to her family and friends. He's very respectful giving her condolences and praising Peggy's accomplishments, but Natasha can read him – he's uncomfortable, being displayed like a trophy.

The spy looks at the archer realizing he sees the same. Bravo's threat is the perfect excuse to keep their Captain shielded, so Clint doesn't hesitate to rescue Steve and bring him back to their side.

When Natasha takes his hand back, Steve's visibly relieved. Noticing that gesture, the archer realizes that something is definitely going on between the soldier and the spy.

Near them, Bruce stays with Pepper, helping her to support Tony. The funeral brings sad memories to the genius about his parents.

Sam maintains respectful distance observing everything – he keeps the surveillance and S.H.I.E.L.D. has the place heavily secured. So, nothing happens.

After the funeral service, old partners walk through the graveyard.

Fury's curious, "You pulled some strings to get her buried over here, Steve?"

The Captain replies proudly, "Didn't have to. Her work with the French Resistance was never forgotten. They were honored this was her last request."

Dugan remembers, "Yeah... Peg loved Paris."

They fly back in silence, and Steve clings to Natasha's hand. She notices a few looks towards them, but since Clint remains at the Captain's right side, she acts as if it's not a big deal. At the Tower, she signals Clint meaning that she'll take Steve to his room, hoping he understands as a team act. Truly, she doesn't care about anything or anyone but Steve.

* * *

Finally alone, she tells him to shower and change, before she fixes dinner. He doesn't complain and obeys silently.

They lie in the bed holding each other completely exhausted, only hoping for a peaceful night.

Just before drifting away, he whispers, "I love you, Nat."

Without thinking, she replies, "Ya lyublyu tebya," but he's already fast asleep.

* * *

The Avengers captured Bravo in an extensive operation. Worried about the Captain, Fury advises him to take a leave of absence. Tony reinforces it, promising to keep things under control and call only if the world needs to be saved again.

Steve's reluctant until Natasha arranges some days out herself, and invites him to travel together wherever he wanted to go. "A whole month, just you and me. Where do you wanna go?"

He can't resist her anyway, specially looking so excited. "I always wanted to go to Alaska."

"Seriously? With all that ice?"

"It must be peaceful."

She immediately understands his reasons.

They take Natasha's flying car turning off all tracking devices – only JARVIS can contact them. Steve uses the alias of Brett Hendrick and rents a log cabin in a remote area next to a very beautiful lake, a few miles from Anchorage.

Being in the wild, surrounded only by nature, Steve relaxes – he jogs, chops wood, goes fishing, and sleeps without any nightmare.

Natasha tries new recipes – it's not easy to find Russian ingredients everywhere. But, as JARVIS predicted, she masters the culinary art – they eat all the time and he helps her cook and clean.

Both artists, they discover another common passion – music. He plays an old guitar he found in the cabin and they sing a lot together. She dances for him and he draws her everywhere. Every day they take long walks, holding hands, enjoying the great outdoors. They forget the world outside and love each other passionately.

After a few weeks, Steve wants to watch the Dodgers. Used to the state-of-art technology at the Tower, he finds the simple TV limited but enjoyable nonetheless. They watch the game together as he explains everything for her – he's happy like a child and she finds him adorable.

Surprisingly, the movie that follows is with her guy. "Look who's there." She smiles, and he invites, "Wanna watch it?"

She's hesitant, "It's a crazy movie, you will hate it."

He has being so relaxed and in peace that he doesn't bother – he wants to please her. "No problem, a little crazy can't hurt."

They didn't talk about Peggy's death, or his nightmare – she worries about him. Consciously or not, movies are their tool to talk.

Turns out it's a very depressing movie about lost, lonely people. They use drugs indiscriminately and discuss heavy subjects. Her guy plays _Syd_, a young man insanely jealous of his ex-girlfriend _London_.

Through flashbacks, _Syd_ revisits their story. Once he gave her a bulldog.

Steve confesses, "I always liked dogs. But, because of the asthma, I couldn't have any pets."

In the middle of all the madness, he recognizes a face, "That girl looks like a young Darcy, right?"

"I adore when you do this," and Natasha kisses him. "The actress is Kat Dennings. She played Darcy's part at Thor's movie."

But it was the only fun part. The movie center is the fear of commitment, and it affects Natasha deeply – _Syd_ can't say _'I love you'_ to _London_.

"You were right. This is the craziest movie I've ever seen." His brow is furrowed in disapproval. "There are people really this lost? How can any of these be called a relationship?"

"You don't let people in, you don't get hurt. This is the basics these days." She replies dryly.

"They lied, cheated, they don't believe in anything. No way it could've worked." He hugs her close, "A relationship must be based in trust."

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"But your guy did a good job being both creepy and pathetic, I give you that."

She's lying on his chest and leans to his touch sighing lightly.

There's something bothering her that she's not telling him. So, he tries, "The movie title was what got my attention. I thought about the city. You know, Peggy was from London." She tenses instantly and he kisses his cheek, whispering in her ear, "You can ask me about her, anything."

But she sinks in his arms and no words come out of her mouth.

So he starts to talk. "She once shot at me, have I told you?"

She knows the stories people tell about him, but she can't miss the chance to know for real. "What happened?"

"I'm not naive, believe me, I know that a woman can be more dangerous than hundreds of Hydra soldiers."

She can't help but laugh and he sighs relieved.

"I learned my lesson." He confesses, "I was kissed, by a Private; Peggy saw it and got furious, that's why."

She teases him with a hint of jealousy, "This is how it happened back then? Anyone would just kiss you?"

He smiles embarrassed, "Of course not. I was waiting for Colonel Phillips outside his office at the Allies Headquarters in London. His secretary praised my rescue mission in Austria. She was pretty and we flirted, I can't deny it, but she got me by surprise. I wasn't expected that she would kiss me in the middle of a military facility."

"You were flirting with her?" She swallows hard, but feeling him around her gives the confidence. "But Peggy wasn't your girlfriend?"

He understands her doubts. "No, we never dated. I wouldn't ever cheat, Nat."

She pauses, blinking slowly. "But weren't you involved? Didn't you love her?" She doesn't look mad – she looks confused.

His voice is serene, "Peggy kissed me only once, just before my last flight. Nothing ever happened between us."

But Natasha doesn't understand. "Everybody said that she was the love of your life."

The women who passed through Steve's life, Peggy was the famous one because of her photo on his compass, which was captured at some war movies. She also knew the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark, her file was part of his team and she helped to create S.H.I.E.L.D.. When he woke up, he thought about the date he had missed, with her. No one knew their true story, because that was a private one. Natasha feared Peggy because she couldn't confront her. Their story was in the past.

He hugs her close resting his chin on her shoulder. "After being shot at by her, I realized she had feelings for me. She wasn't a typical woman back in the 40s, she was strong and determinate – I always admired her for that. I fell in love with her, but she didn't have time for romance, neither did I. We were both committed to the work, we had a war to win. I thought we would have time after it." Steve pulls Natasha to his lap into a loving embrace. "It was a promise, a dream of love, but it never happened. It wasn't meant to be."

She looks down. "I read her file, she never got married, she waited for you."

"Nat, I'm sure she missed me, but she lived her life fully, thank God. Dugan told me they worked together at S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past, and she dated Gabe Jones – also a former Commando, skilled soldier, great friend, gifted jazz trumpeter. Peggy was a fighter, a soldier. I guess marriage wasn't in her plans."

She blinks quickly, trying to understand everything he's saying.

He touches her face gently, "Do you know what she told me when I went visit her?"

"She complained about the date you missed." She looks embarrassed, "Clint told me."

His voice gets a little melancholic. "Yes, firstly she was back to the past. It hurt me a lot seeing her that way. It's a cruel disease." He continues shyly, "But we started to look at a photo album, and she remembered many good things about her life. She told me she had a good life, and that now it was my turn." He caresses Natasha's face carefully, and his eyes get moistened. "Even if only for a moment, she was my friend again, strong, smart, feisty. She always knew how to push my buttons, to keep me focused on what was important." He smiles, "She asked me _'who's the gal'_, and if I was waiting for a third chance." His eyes are shining, "She saw you inside my heart."

"Why me?" That's the question pounding in her heart, because she still thinks she's not enough for him.

He looks at her, sighing, "If I didn't know you, I'd think you do this on purpose." His lips touch hers, and he kisses her until they're both breathless. "How many times I have to tell you that what we have is the real thing?" His gaze is intense and he has one more thing to say. "Nat, it's you that I want, because I..."

But she kisses him avidly to silence him, because she can't hear him saying what she can't say back to him.

She's vulnerable, fragile, and he can't let her feel that way. "I'll light the fire, ok?" He carries her to the living room, laying her on the couch. "Want some wine?" She nods, he kisses her lips before getting up and putting a blanket over her.

He pours a glass of red wine and offers to her. "Do you remember the first time you invited me to watch a movie?" He smiles turning back to the fireplace.

.

_They were on board the Quinjet approaching their target, and Steve was about to jump, when Natasha asked, "You doing anything fun Saturday night?"_

_"Well, all the guys in my barbershop quarter are dead. So no, not really." He looked at her wondering what she wanted… hoping..._

_But she threw his hopes away, "You know, if you asked Kirstin out, from statistics, she'd probably say yes."_

_As usual, he was straightforward, "That's why I don't ask."_

_She kept teasing him, "Too shy or too scared?"_

_"Too busy." And he jumped._

_After the successful mission, they were leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. and he asked, "Are you doing anything fun tonight?"_

_"Nah, just gonna watch a movie back at the Tower." He looked so handsome and lonely that she didn't resist and invited him, "You can join me, if you're not too busy." She winked._

_He smiled widen, "I'm never busy for you, Nat."_

_._

Steve lights the fire and the flames start to grow. "You took pity of me, right?"

Natasha blushes, "I was testing you. I didn't understand why you didn't date anyone."

The flames take all the woods, it's warm and beautiful.

"Because of you." He walks back to the couch and sits, pulling her to lie in his arms. "It was you in my dreams, Nat. I was asleep and you woke me. You made me feel alive. Just by being next to you it made me happy."

She asks, a little uncertain, "Tony once told me that I was like Peggy, and joked that you should like me. Do you remember?"

"I do." He looks at her, sensing her hesitation and he gets it. "You two couldn't be more different. Nat, you're not a replacement for anyone." The relief in her eyes is visible, and he kisses her tenderly. "Peggy chose to be strong, to live her life that way. When Bucky died, I was pretty shaken, she basically told me to stop whining." He chuckles, "She was right, we were in the middle of a war. I had a job to do." Once more, he's nothing but honest. "That was the world Peggy and I were born in. Men were supposed to be strong and I had already been born sick. After the serum, I had no other option – I had to be the super soldier. She didn't expect weakness from me."

Natasha touches his face softly, realizing how heavy was the burden placed on his shoulders, and green eyes dive in blue ones.

"You didn't have a choice either; you needed to be strong to survive. But you never judged me." He pauses and smiles. "You showed me that it was ok to be weak sometimes – that I could relax after all." He leans in, foreheads touching, "I saw how compassionate you were with Clint after Loki. With patience and kindness, you took care of me when I got hurt and you soothed me when I was having those nightmares." Picking her hand, he kisses it softly. "Your hand was my lifesaver during the funeral, giving me the support to be the public person but also reminding me that I could be just a man." Their eyes get watery. "I know I have a lot to learn about not being in control, but I know you'll be by my side helping me, accepting me with all my flaws." He caresses her face gently, "I can be myself with you."

It's all about complete trust. Natasha finally understands, reaching for him and they share a passionate kiss.

Pulling out, he cups her face. "When I saw you, it wasn't you strength or you beauty that captured me. It was your heart, what I saw inside you that I didn't understand but desperately needed. You're unique Nat, and I love you."

Tears fall from her green eyes. "I'm _Syd_, the screwed up guy, right?"

"No you're not," and he kisses her tears away. "I know it's hard, but you don't need to feel pressured, ok? I never felt this happy before. I never loved anyone like I love you."

These words from him are everything she never dreamed to hear. She buries her head against his chest sobbing profusely. "I don't want to love anyone but you." Between tears, she whispers, "Ya lyublyu tebya."

He remembers hearing this before and he knows exactly what it means. Holding her tight, his heart is overwhelmed with joy and he smiles, "I love you too."

.

* * *

Next movie: _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)**  
**_

* * *

.

**Ref**: Comics: Captain America #1 "American Dreamers" – Peggy's funeral in Paris, Bravo's attack.  
**Ref**: Movies: SHIELD's files (Blu-Ray/DVD extras) – Peggy's DOB: 04-09-1919, retired, living in Winchester, UK.  
**Ref**: TV show: _Avengers Assemble_ episode 1x01 _The Avengers Protocol, Part 1_ – Natasha's flying car.  
**Ref**: Animated movie: _Ultimate Avengers_ – Gail Richards (Steve's ex): _"I've had a good life, Steve. Now it's your turn."  
_**Ref**: Marvel Universe Earth-616: Margaret Carter, Gabriel Jones (_"was romantically involved with Peggy Carter"_), Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett), Timothy Dugan, Steve Rogers (Civil War: adopts the alias Brett Hendrick)

**Ref**: _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson's interview at Comic Com (1:15 _"What we like to do?"_ youtube/watch?v=DDX8HVFMp0I)  
**Ref**: _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ teaser – Steve and Natasha's lines on board the Quinjet. (youtube/watch?v=NLWsK1ZFunA)

**Ref**: _London_ Trailer – youtube/watch?v=SwhPunwiF8Y

**Characters**: Syd's a multi-layered complex character who embarks on a drug laden journey of self-knowledge in search for love.

.

* * *

**OBS**: _Chris Crush (Love scenes)_ is a companion piece.


	12. Scott Pilgrim vs the World

**Disclaimers**: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines and movies context from Marvel movies _Captain America: The First Avenger_ and _The Avengers_.

**Warning**: SPOILERS/Lines of the Action/Comedy/Fantasy movie **Scott Pilgrim vs. the World** (2010): Michael Cera, Mary Elizabeth Winstead and **Chris Evans** as **_Lucas Lee_**

.

* * *

**Scott Pilgrim vs. the World**

* * *

.

After a month in Alaska, Steve and Natasha were more connected than ever. Their vacation turned out to be a great test for their relationship – they got to know each other's daily habits enjoying every moment together. Their love was growing stronger and there were no more doubts. Even without realizing it, they were both ready for the next step.

Just before returning, Fury asked Steve to check some reports at the West Coast. It was about confidential data stolen in a high tech military facility, so the Captain needed the Black Widow's skills. They spent one week traveling and working together, also in perfect synchrony.

Finally back to New York, Steve went to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters for debriefing, and Natasha stayed at the Avengers Tower.

* * *

He arrives, a few hours later, bringing Russian dark chocolates and Brooklyn Style Pizza.

She grins, "I missed all these things," kissing him hungrily, "But I missed you more." He hugs her close, letting out a sigh of relief and she questions, "What's wrong?"

He looks exhausted, "You have no idea what happened to me. But let's eat first, I'm starving."

They sit on her couch enjoying the crispy Pizzas with cold beers.

"Wanna watch a movie to relax?" She explains, "It's a teen movie, just for fun."

The story is presented as in a videogame, focusing on the difficulties of making a relationship work when the insecure _Scott Pilgrim_ falls in love with the cool _Ramona Flowers._ He needs to defeat her seven ex-lovers and his own dark side, on a journey of self-discovery for them both.

The movie's structure takes Steve by surprise. "So he has to battle her exes to date her?" He bursts into laughing.

Natasha raises her eyebrows, "What?"

"Let's just say that I had to _fight_ for you today."

"You've got to be kidding me."

As the movie progresses, Steve tells Natasha about the meetings he had.

"It started with Fury."

* * *

**Matthew Patel is Ramona's first evil ex, a mystic pirate.**

* * *

_Steve and Natasha accomplished the mission without any incidents, in record time. The Captain personally delivered the confidential data to Fury._

_"Good to have you back, Cap. I have to say you earned your downtime."_

_Steve got up ready to leave. "It's a team effort, but thanks."_

_Fury remained sited. "I'm glad you finally started to enjoy it."_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"Your personal life."_

_After the battle of New Work, the Director was worried because the Captain started to work non-stop, mission after mission. Steve didn't have any reason to pursuit a personal life until he met Natasha – since then, he'd rather keep working to be next to her. But it all happened more than a year ago._

_Now, Steve thought that Fury was talking about his vacation. "I appreciate your concern, Nick. It was good to take this time out, but I'm ready for duty." He walked to the door._

_"Just one word, son. Agent Romanoff is my number one. She's like a daughter for me."_

_The Captain turned, beyond surprised, "I beg your pardon?"_

_The Director stood up. "I hope you know what you are doing."_

_It didn't sound like Fury and Steve got suspicious about the Director's hidden motivations. The Captain wouldn't lie, so he couldn't deny anything, but he wouldn't let anyone pry into his personal life. "With all due respect, Sir, I don't see how that's any of your business."_

_"You live in the spotlight, Cap. She lives in the shadows. I don't want to see her getting burned."_

_That was a side of their lives that Steve hadn't think about, but he answered firmly, "Neither do I."_

.

Natasha isn't surprised. "I saw Fury looking at us during the funeral."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't alert..." Steve kisses her hand, "I wouldn't have borne it without you."

She cups his face. "You don't need to be sorry. You needed me…"

"I always do." He smiles sheepish.

"And I'm here for you." She kisses him tenderly. "There's no problem, I'll deal with Fury later."

He wraps his arms around her, "He seemed truly concerned."

She replies incredulous, "But like a daughter? I know he trusts me, but it's always work related." Since she started to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Black Widow has become Fury's favorite. Her marks were the highest ones in the agency's history, and her loyalty to the job helped them to establish a trustful working relationship. He knows some things about her past and they're both members of this shadowed world of espionage. "Fury plays tough but he's not a bad guy."

Steve warns, "Anyway, you can't trust him entirely. He lies all the time about everything."

"I know. We're spies, Steve. Survival is complicated. Don't worry, he won't bother you."

"He can't bother me. Besides, officially, I'm a consultant, like Tony." He holds her tight. "I'm worried about you."

"He wouldn't dare." She turns in his arms and can feel his tension. "Why? What happened next?"

"Phil got me worried."

* * *

**Lucas Lee is a pro skateboarder turned movie star.**

* * *

_Since his miraculous resurrection and his new high-profile assignment as head of the special team on 'The Bus', Coulson was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most famous agent – a star. He was relieved of all his previous duties, except being Captain America's handler – he'd die again before giving up this task._

_They finished their monthly meeting and the agent asked nervous. "Cap, may I speak with you about a private matter?"_

_Steve was always concerned about his friend's health. "Of course, Phil. Is everything ok?"_

_"I've been revising the paperwork and I found some unusual data."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"The past mission on the West Coast, with you and Agent Romanoff, has only one hotel room reported – yours."_

_They didn't think anyone would care about this – they were, in fact, saving the agency's money by reducing the mission's expenses. Steve remained still._

_Coulson swallowed hard. "I don't mean to pry, but the staff also checks it. A gossip like this can damage both your reputations." He paused, "You can't forget that you are her boss."_

_Steve kept the friendly tone but used his command voice to let no doubt. "I want to be informed about any rumors towards any one of my team members, including Agent Romanoff, is that clear?"_

_"No problem, I'll personally check it and report it to you."_

_"Thanks, Phil."_

_Talking as gentle as possible, the agent advised, "But, be careful. You are too watched, Cap. People envy what they can't have. She can become a target."_

_That got Steve furious. "Not on my watch."_

.

Natasha laughs, "Damn. We can't hide anything from Coulson. I thought that with his new team, he wouldn't have time for us, but I forgot he'll never leave you."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want people talking about you."

She speaks frankly. "I always lived surrounded by gossips, I don't care." But she can't ignore the intense look on his face.

"Nat, I do."

She rests her head on his chest. "I'm sorry. I never wanted my reputation to bother you." There's a hint of guilt in her voice.

He raises her chin gently, "It's the opposite of this." His arms are around her in a protective way. "It's my life, my public figure that's putting you in danger."

She slides her fingers through his hair pulling him for a soft kiss. "Look, I think Coulson exaggerates in everything about you." But she knows there's something more. "What's really bothering you?"

He sighs deeply, "Sam..."

* * *

**Todd Ingram is a narcissist liar rockstar with psychic powers.**

* * *

_The Captain was leaving the Headquarters when the Falcon called. "Cap, I heard you're back. Do you have a minute?"_

_Steve wanted to go back to the Tower – to Natasha – as quickly as possible, but he couldn't deny Sam's request. The rookie has been devoted to earn his place on the team. "What can I do for you?"_

_"I was studying past missions to learn how to deal with super villains." Sam led Steve to an office with multiple screens. "Regarding of the battle of New York, I found the surveillance videos very educative." He showed one of the videos. "This one, for example, the way Black Widow manipulated the God of Mischief was truly a masterpiece." And he hit play. "She's the definition of cold, always in control, and here she tricked Loki looking like a normal woman."_

_They heard the dialogue until Natasha's fateful answer, "Love is for children."_

_That line always got Steve upset, so he interrupted it, "What do you need me for?"_

_Absolute clueless, Sam continued, "I wonder if you could revise the strategies with me."_

_Focused on the job, the Captain gave the rookie his assignment. "Write it down. Prepare a schematic of the battle with every main point you find. I'll check it when it's done."_

.

Natasha sees the distresses signs all over Steve's body as he complains. "Why he'd show me exactly that part? Was he trying to imply anything about you?"

"I don't believe Sam meant anything bad. Nobody really knows me other than you..."

But he's completely irritated. "Loki's a criminal. The way he threatened you…"

"So the problem was Loki, not Sam." She hugs him close. "Yes, Loki's dangerous. He's not even here on Earth and he found a way to upset you."

His jaw is clenched and he punches his thigh. "He's a cheater and thinks he's above everybody, he has no honor."

She reaches for him, cupping his face, knowing exactly what he needs. "Steve, what I said, that was the truth in the past. I didn't know what love was before you." She captures his lips feeling him relaxing under her kiss. "I love you," she whispers and his eyes sparkle instantly.

"I'm sorry, I'm overreacting." His speaks full of admiration, "I love you, Nat. And I'm so proud of the way you mislead that pompous rascal."

She blushes, and snuggles in his arms.

"You are too talented and too special. I don't want that our relationship damages your career."

She looks confused. "What made you think of this?"

"Pepper told me about her experience."

* * *

**Roxie Richter is Ramona's former roommate, half-ninja.**

* * *

_When he finally arrived at the Tower, Pepper greeted him. "Steve, welcome back."_

_He kissed her hand, "Pepper, you look lovely."_

_She smiled instantly. "Thank you. You look rested, how was the vacation?"_

_"It couldn't be better", he replied as they walked towards the elevator._

_"I can see." She squints, "She's good for you."_

_He's been got by surprise, again. "Excuse me?"_

_The look she gave him was unmistakable. "Steve, I know everything. Besides, the Tower staff's already commenting. Your laundry bags at her floor, room service always for two. You almost never sleep in your bed. It isn't worse because they're afraid of the Black Widow's bite." She laughed as he looked down uncomfortable._

_"Pepper, I don't want to sound disrespectful, or ungrateful. I can't thank you enough for your hospitality. But my private life..."_

_"I understand, Steve. I only hope that you know what you are doing."_

_He couldn't believe she was asking the same question. "What do you mean?"_

_"She's tough but she's a woman. I can tell you, it's not easy to date a boss. People talked about me getting preferential treatment and my skills didn't worth anything because I was reduced to be Tony's lover. It hurt and I had to work twice as hard to be taken seriously. Besides, it's difficult to live with you superheroes. All my years with Tony before, being an irresponsible playboy, didn't have the stress I've been through since he became Iron Man."_

_"I can only imagine." He questioned, "Does Tony…"_

_"No, don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. I assumed you wanted your privacy."_

_"Thanks, Pepper, I really appreciate it."_

_She was nothing but kind. "You're not the guy who would hurt her, intentionally, but be careful, ok?"_

_He offers sincerely. "Always."_

.

"Pepper has been asking me insistently about you." Natasha's almost gloating, "She'll be so jealous."

"What do you mean? She's with Tony."

Her nails slide under his shirt, over his abdomen, giving him chills. She speaks seductively, "He doesn't have your body," grabbing his butt. "Pepper's committed, not dead," and she laughs at his incredulous face. "All the women drool over you. Don't you remember the last party? Darcy staring at you, like a schoolgirl?"

But he doesn't care about who looks at him, like he does about to whom Natasha looks at, "So, do you look to the other guys too? Besides your guy?"

She loves when he gets jealous and kisses him avidly. "Don't be silly, I don't need to. You are the hottest, babe." Her voice is mellow. "Anyway, it doesn't mean anything."

He's earnest, as always. "I don't look to anyone but you."

She smiles widen, "You are too good to be true!" He's almost pouting so she lies against his chest chaining her fingers around his neck and planting small kisses through his face, until he melts in her arms. "I don't look to anyone like this. I never did. It's you that I desire, want and love."

He kisses her passionately, but when they pull out, he's truly concerned. "I can't even think of you being hurt because of me, Nat."

She finds him absolutely adorable. "How on Earth are you gonna hurt me?" Her green eyes shine with devotion. "Even having a nightmare you were worried about me."

He blushes, "I was?"

"Yes." She caresses his face but he's still stressed, so she tries, "Don't take it too serious."

"Gossips really bother me." He frowns, "I don't want anyone thinking I'm using you."

She blinks, "Who said that?"

"Tony and Bruce implied."

* * *

**Kyle & Ken Katayanagi are twins expert roboticists.**

* * *

_Steve stopped at the Avengers meeting room and found Tony and Bruce there. "Fellas."_

_Bruce was welcoming. "Steve! Glad to have you back."_

_Tony didn't waste time. "So, Cap, I think it's true."_

_The Captain raised his eyebrows. "What?"_

_The genius teased, "You do have a woman hidden under your shield."_

_Steve looked at Bruce who spoke embarrassed, "I didn't say anything." Tony rolled his eyes and the doctor confessed, "I merely made a commentary that your quick recovery, after the Adaptoid's attack, was a success thanks to the proper care you received."_

_Tony mocked the soldier, "And since you refused to be taken care of at the incredible and advanced Medical floor that I assembled for the team, it's obvious that you had private care."_

_Steve warned, "Tony…"_

_"You know I'm a genius, right? You charmed JARVIS to be loyal to you…"_

_JARVIS interrupted, "Sir, I don't think this is the appropriate term…"_

_Tony was always jealous of JARVIS' deference with Steve. "You do have a crush on Cap, J, don't deny it."_

_Bruce laughed, Steve stared skeptical, and JARVIS replied, "Sir, my circuits are incapable of such emotions."_

_Tony continued his overconfident speech. "Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm the genius who built JARVIS. So he can't keep secrets from me."_

_"Sir, I'm programmed to respect the privacy of each Avenger. This mandatory directive can't be bypassed."_

_"It's not what you said, J, you didn't say anything. It's what you didn't say. How smart you were trying to avoid my direct questions regards to our Captain here and a certain red-haired..."_

_This time Steve's voice got beyond serious, "Tony…"_

_Bruce intervened, "I told Tony it was improbable because Natasha didn't fit the profile of a… you know, she's not this kind of woman."_

_"What kind of woman is she?" Steve took the offensive and the truth became evident._

_"Bingo." Bruce turned to Tony. "I told you."_

_Tony replied sarcastically, "I can't believe it. You tamed the Russian spy." Immediately, Steve grabbed Tony by his shirt – the genius replied promptly, "It's a joke, Cap. Relax."_

_Steve breathed in, feeling trapped, and let Tony down._

_"Steve, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to piss you off. You're a man living in the modern world. This is good for you, normal, healthy." Bruce was still fishing, "You seem happier, since, well... From some time ago. How exactly did it start?"_

_Not wanting to give more information, Steve left the two scientists talking to each other._

.

Natasha gets surprised, "You actually grabbed Tony's shirt?"

"I did. They played me like a child."

"Don't worry, I'll make them pay."

But he's troubled, "I don't lose control."

She likes when he's more relaxed, but she knows this time he's uncomfortable.

"I couldn't handle it, Nat. They didn't respect you." The simple truth, she's his weak spot.

"Tony jokes about everything. It's his way to connect with people. He and Bruce together are worse than children." She wants to make him relax, see things in a lighter way.

He kisses her tenderly. "Secrecy makes people think the worst."

She knows he's right, and hugs him close before realizing they're missing the most important one. "What about Clint? Didn't you meet him?"

This time Steve laughs. "He actually threatened me."

* * *

**Gideon Graves is the leader of the League of Ramona's evil exes.**

* * *

_Exhausted, Steve entered the elevator and found Clint inside. He was relieved to find a true friend, "I'm glad to see you..."_

_But the archer shot immediately, "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Steve froze. "Excuse me?"_

_"What's going on between you and Natasha?"_

_Deep inside he knew they couldn't really hide anything from him. "Clint, I'm sorry, but that's private."_

_"You stopped to go on our hunting-nights a long time ago and I was wondering who got your attention. I'm seeing you two closer than usual. You were holding hands during the funeral, you touch her all the time and she doesn't like to be touched." He had that Hawkeye's scrutinizing gaze that was impossible to avoid._

_Steve didn't have any more strength to fight. "Clint..."_

_"And she was missing during your vacation, for more than a month. Coincidence?" The archer pointed his finger to the soldier's face. "Cap, listen, I'll follow you to hell, but don't play with her, ok? Bottom line, I will take you down."_

_Steve couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, buddy."_

_This reaction got Clint by surprise. He looked to the young man in front on him – not the hero, not his team leader, but his friend. He put the pieces together; Steve and Natasha were happier and more secretive than ever. The archer was still concerned, but his voice softened. "I don't usually miss, but 'when I do, man, I miss big." He paused, "I didn't see that coming. I mean, you two. But thinking about it now, it makes all the sense in the world."_

_The Captain complimented Hawkeye. "I haven't seen you miss yet."_

_"I guess I was too busy with my own life." For the past month, Clint has been dating Barbara Morse, Agent 19 of S.H.I.E.L.D, a.k.a. Mockingbird. "Bobbi gives me hell about Nat. She says I'm an idiot, that the Black Widow doesn't have a heart." He smiled, shyly, "She doesn't mean it, Cap, you know how women are when they are jealous. She can't understand, but I love Nat as sister, you know it, right?"_

_"I do." Steve smiled pleased._

_"She acts tough, and I'm not saying that she isn't, but she's more human than she wants to admit it, ok?" Clint took his older brother role once more. "Don't you dare hurt her."_

_Steve also talked to his friend, "I think you should know me by now. Have you ever seen me playing with anyone?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_Clint was straightforward. "I trust you more than in myself."_

_Steve was nothing but honest. "Don't worry; she's important to me."_

_"Ok, but I'm watching her close, you know, right?"_

_Steve patted his friend's shoulder. "I don't trust anyone but you to do that."_

_._

Steve's pleased. "Clint's the real deal. I know he'll always take care of you."

She smiles, "He is. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I have to talk to him."

"He understands it, now that he's with Bobbi."

Natasha rolls her eyes.

"You don't like her? She just seemed like a nice lady."

"She doesn't like me! She's always marking territory, showing that she and Clint are together."

"She fears you. She's jealous of your friendship with Clint. She doesn't understand. When she sees that we're together, she'll relax, believe me."

She teases him, "You do understand a lot about women sometimes, don't you?"

He pulls her close, "I know people. And I don't know any woman who wouldn't feel threaten by you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You say it because you love me."

"Yes, I love you, but I'm saying it because it's true," and he kisses her senseless.

* * *

**Nega-Scott is Scott's alter ego and represents his past mistakes.**

* * *

Despite everything, Steve has already made up his mind. "I don't want to hide anymore."

Natasha tries to dissuade him. "Let's not make a big deal. They will talk for a while and forget about it."

He touches her face tenderly, "In the past, I was blind for what was really important. I thought that being stronger was everything I needed. Then, after serum, I only wanted to fight the war. I was always looking for something I didn't have."

She breathes slowly, trying to understand what he means.

"Now I know what's important. My personal life – you are my priority. I won't neglect our life because of a job or anything else." His lips are soft on hers, she feels like melting.

Lots of things come to her mind, "Are you saying..."

"I want everybody to know I'm serious about you, that we're together for real. I want to call you my girlfriend..." He was flashing his deep blue eyes turning impossible for her to say no. "You are, right?"

Natasha swallows hard. She'd never used any titles after her staged marriage. But, with Steve, everything is real. She has to face her past mistakes too and move on. He deserves and he's worth it.

"I am." She smiles and kisses him affectionately. "Are you sure about telling everyone?"

"Nat, I can't even think about what I could do if I heard any disrespectful comment about you." His eyes are full of anxiety and with a hint of anguish. "I can't lose myself again."

He's sincere, and she has to respect him. There are some things that he can't change, and that's one of them. No matter how strong and independent she is, he's going to protect her, he needs to. That's how he was built, and although she's still unsure of being in this position, the woman inside her loves to be taken care by her man. But then, thinking about it, she doesn't want anyone else to know it.

"Why everybody talked to you? They think I'm a damsel in distress that I can't protect myself from the super soldier?"

Steve can't help but laugh.

"This is not funny at all." She punches him for real.

"Ouch! I didn't do anything, why are you hurting me?" He whines.

"It's your fault; they think I'm weak next to you."

He grabs her hands and holds her close. She usually loves when he does that, but now she's pissed. "I'm not kidding."

"Nat, you're amazingly smart and tough, and I admire you." He kisses her ardently, until she surrenders – she can't resist him. Then he speaks honestly, "You wanna know the ugly truth?"

She's melting in his arms, "What?"

"I think everybody fears you more than me. You know, Ramona is way scarier than Scott."

He definitely is the perfect man; he knows exactly how to cheer her up. She couldn't be happier and she intends to show him how.

* * *

Next day, at the end of the Avengers meeting, the Captain speaks to the team and Pepper. "In the spirit of full disclosure, I would like to tell you that Natasha and I are in a serious relationship."

Tony rolled his eyes, "What's the news? Are you moving in with your girlfriend or not? We could use the space."

Pepper kicks Tony, and replies to the couple, "This is lovely. You are perfect for each other."

Bruce's the gentleman, "I'm happy for you both. You need to teach your secret to make Steve recover so quickly, Natasha."

Thor compliments them sincerely, "Lady Natasha and the Captain, noble warriors with noble hearts. I salute you both."

Sam's absolute surprised, "Wow, I didn't know you dated," he speaks to Natasha, but this time Clint kicks him.

Tony jokes, "That's another one you missed, Sam. You're slipping."

Clint remains silent, but all eyes turn to him, so he points to the soldier, "I have an arrow with your name on it." Everybody laughs and the archer comes close to the spy, "You know, I'm always on your side."

She smiles trying to keep her cool facade. It's true – they talked to Steve because he's friendly. Other than Clint, and recently Pepper, Natasha didn't have any personal interaction of any kind. That's the catch. She's not used to have friends, but now she's giving space for people to get close.

Scott had to face Ramona's exes and his own personal issues. But Ramona had a challenge herself.

* * *

**Envy Adams is Scott's ex who is dating Ramona's ex, Todd.**

* * *

Fury's reaction was as expected. "I don't care as long as it doesn't interfere with the job."

Natasha leaves his office looking for Steve. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Headquarters cafeteria was full of noisy agents at that Friday afternoon. When she finds him, she takes a deep breath, feeling a wash of anger run through her body. He was sitting on a table at the center… with Sharon Carter.

Steve immediately sees Natasha – his eyes shine happily, making her smile. They keep their eyes locked together while she walks towards him.

Since the funeral, Steve has been sympathetic with Sharon in respect of Peggy's memory. But Natasha arrives just to hear the blonde agent openly hitting on him. "Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are when your eyes flash that way?"

Sharon's completely out of line and Natasha can't forgive it – that's it, she won't hide either. Using all her Black Widow presence, she doesn't think twice replying loud and clear, "I have." All eyes turn to her as she leans in and kisses Steve's lips slowly enough to make everybody around freeze in silence. Without taking her eyes from his happy ones, she continues, "Every night and every morning, since last year." Then she turns with her deadly smile to the perplexed agent.

Steve had to control himself not to laugh, "Well, I gotta talk to Fury before he leaves. Ladies." He gets up, looking at Natasha, and she can see a mix of surprise and satisfaction.

Soon after he leaves, the crowd starts the buzz.

Sharon lacks conviction, "I didn't know Rogers were this easy of target, Romanoff."

"Too bad you're a cheap shooter, Carter." Then, before leaving, Natasha leans in whispering to the blonde's ear, "Stop harassing him, it's pathetic."

That was mean, she knows. _Better than killing her_, Natalia ponders, while walking to the parking lot.

Steve's waiting next to his bike, with a huge smile.

Natasha mocks him, "Hi, handsome."

He laughs grabbing her by her waist, wrapping her on his arms, "I'm flattered."

She tries to move, "That she was hitting on you?"

But he's already holding her, keeping her close. "That _you_ showed everybody that I'm yours."

She pulls him to a hungry kiss.

He's undeniably happy and asks curious, "Why a year?"

Immediately, she blushes saying shyly, "You said you didn't want anyone else since we met."

His voice was husky on her ear and his breath was hot on her neck. "Yes, I've had eyes only for you."

Her eyes are full of love as she finally confesses. "Me too."

He kisses her passionately.

"Home. Now." She whispers between his lips.

He knows when to follow orders. "Yes, darling."

.

* * *

Next TV Show: _Skin (2003)_

* * *

.

**Ref**: Movie: _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ – Samuel L. Jackson's interview: _"When I talk to Natasha, it's as a father figure because he [Nick Fury] loves her in a way that he doesn't love anybody else as part of that whole group of people."  
_**Ref**: TV Show: _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes  
_1x13 "_Gamma World, Part 2_" – Clint Barton to Hulk: _"Listen, Bigfoot! If you don't give me Bruce Banner in the next three seconds, bottom line? I will take you down."  
_ 1x16 _"Widow's Sting" _– Steve Rogers about Mockingbird_: "She just seemed like a nice lady."  
_ 1x21 "_Hail Hydra!_" – Steve Rogers to Clint Barton: _"I haven't seen you miss yet."  
_**Ref**: TV Show: _Avengers Assemble_ 1x07 "_Hyperion"_  
Tony Stark: _"That's another one you missed, Sam. You're slipping."_  
Clint Barton: _"I don't usually miss, but when I do, man, I miss big."  
_**Ref**: Comics: Captain America Vol 1 #102 – Sharon Carter to Steve Rogers: _"Has anyone ever told you how handsome you are when your eyes flash that way?"_

**Ref**:_ Scott Pilgrim vs The World' – _Trailer (youtube/watch?v=O_RrNCqCIPE) & Chris Evans' interview (youtube/watch?v=7GzFKRQUGiA _"[Lucas Lee] Is the character you love to hate."_)


End file.
